


My Treasure

by HobNobsandTea, mercilessraven, Sinistretoile, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/mercilessraven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about you. Things start off with you going on a trip with your best friend in the entire world . . .when a starving vampire who hadn't fed in days stumbled through the campsite. Something about you drew him to you. He enters into your tent, and breathes your sent in deep. He moves closer looking at your sleeping form. You were so completely lovely, a beautiful creature should feel privilege to have found. He could smell your sweet blood, and it was almost as though you were calling him to you even though you'd never met. AT the beginning, even he had no idea just how special and unique you were. But you were soon to discover a whole knew lever of intimacy, to feel what love truly was. (Please be sure to rate and review :) Thank you! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Treasure - Chapter One

Title: My Treasure

Character: Adam (As played by Tom Hiddleston in OLLA)

Place: Current time, a camp ground just outside of Detroit. 

Scenario: Adam has lost his blood supplier and all other sources of donated human blood. It’s been days since he fed and his hunger overwhelms him leaving him no choice but to find his own food. To hunt. He resists as long as he can however as his hunger grows he’s slowly losing his control over himself. 

Prowling the night air he comes to a campground just outside of the main city. There are at least 15 or more tents gathered together, and the scent of fresh blood draws him closer. His keen senses pick up a sweet scent that he follows coming to one of the tents just at the edge. 

He listens in absolute silence for a moment, and could tell by your breath that you are deep asleep. Slowly and smoothly he slides the zipper of the tent around opening the door. Just as he thought, you were alone in this massive tent that was meant for at least 10 people. Slipping inside the pulls the zipper back closing the door. 

When he turns, he sees you resting. Deep in sleep, and just as sweet as ever. He studies your beautiful face, seeing a small contented look upon your brow indicating you were having a wonderful dream of some kind. He thought perhaps he should leave you be to dream, but he can’t. Something about you draws him nearer still invoking other passions, desires, and hunger. 

The primal need and urge to feed . . . to claim this woman before him, to poses you, to touch you, hold you, feel you in his arms. At this moment, the only thing he wants . . . . is you.  
That primal awareness that all of us have prickled. That niggling feeling we all get when the big bad monster is getting ready to eat you, that fear of the dark. Your eyes opened slowly. In the dark of the tent, you couldn't see anything out of place but that feeling that something was watching you didn't go away. The sleeping bag rustled as you moved. You could smell campfire smoke. And the rich scent of earth. You thumbed on the on switch of the taser that you slept with when you camped.

Adam moved his foot slightly, just enough to make a soft scrap in the tent floor.

"Hello? Is someone there?" You sat up, laying the taser in your lap but still keeping a hold of it. You squinted in the direction of the noise. Your eyes widened as you made out the shape of a man. You opened your mouth to scream but before you'd drawn the breath, he was on you. His cold hand clamped over your mouth. Your head hit the ground hard, dazing you. His silvery eyes bored into yours. His body pressed to yours hard. That fear that every woman has at the back of her mind sprang forward. Oh god, you thought, he's gonna rape me!

You whined against the leather glove clamped to your mouth.

"Please don't do this, please!" you tried to squeak out, failing. Nothing was stopping this madman from his work. Not even a jolt from the taser you clenched in your hand. He was an animal.

He ripped your shirt away from your chest, exposing your flesh to the night air. If he didn't kill you when this was over, the cold would finish the job. With his hand still clamped over your mouth, the man dipped his head and you could swear he...kissed you? This sick fuck was not only going to rape you, but had plans to draw this out? Now you hoped he DID kill you.

Adam opened his jaw as far as it would go, revealing his predatory teeth out of your view. As much as he hated zombies, he didn't like to scare them like that. Scared blood wasn't as satisfying. He sank his teeth in, and felt the first spurts of blood land on his tongue. It was heaven. He'd never tasted such pure blood in all his 500 years. He didn't want to scare you now, not after tasting you. But he couldn't stop.

You began to lose your focus. This man must have drugged you somehow- how long had he been standing there watching you? Could it have been long enough to drug you? As you grew weaker, he let go of your mouth and pulled you up with him as he get to his knees. One arm behind your back, the other cradling your head. Whatever this guy was into, there was no stopping him now. You didn't have the strength to fight him with the drugs in your system. The last thing you remember before you lost consciousness was pleading with your last breath, "Please don't do this, please..."

The blood raced through Adam's veins, filling him with your image. It was one he longed to keep around as long as he could. Finding his fill, he pulled back from you. You were still alive. With blood as pure as yours, he wouldn't need all of it. Even though he wanted every drop. It was like manna to him. Adam lay you back down in your sleeping bag and said softly in your ear, "I'll be back for you, little zombie."

He carefully unzipped the tent and stepped out, making sure there were no prying eyes. He zipped it back up. He looked around one more time to memorize all the details of your location. Adam most certainly would be back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam lay awake in his bed just barely making it home before sunrise. He had been starving, hardly aware or in control of his actions, but now he was full of energy and he could feel it running just under his skin. You’re blood was so sweet, he couldn’t remember having such blood caress his hungry tongue before. Reaching up, Adam touched his lips as he closed his eyes remembering and savoring the taste. It was virgin blood; there was no doubt about that. But what else was it that made it taste so good. It was like ambrosia. 

It had been ages since he had fed directly from a human. He’d forgotten how pleasurable it was. The feel of a warm body in his arms, the excitement of the terror they felt, the way their hearts would thump wildly in their chest fluttering like a frightened bird that can’t find its way out. And a virgin? That wasn’t a particularly common occurrence for a girl your age these days. He smiled a little bit as his mind turned from your blood, to your lovely body. The way holding your warmth against him made his skin tingle. The way your plump breasts heaved with your terror in your low cut spaghetti pajama top, which made your neck very easy to get too. Very inviting. 

He thought of the way it would feel to have your entire body, the length of you against him in his arms. The way your warm white milky skin would feel beneath his fingertips as he drew his long slender fingers down your body, touching an memorizing every curve of your luscious form. He would feel your heart beat, your warm breath, and your strong muscular thighs pulled around his waist . . . his tongue moved slowly over his bottom lip as he wondered what it would be like to taste your lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Your silky soft hair as he slid his fingers through the long locks.

He was fed now, he didn’t have the excuse of blood lust to be so preoccupied with the lovely young woman who’d given him what he needed to survive and enough time to find a new blood supplier. Yet still, you filled his thoughts. He opened his eyes looking at the canopy over his bed. He had to see you again, to taste you, to see your beautiful body in its entirety. As soon as it was dusk, he’d make his way back to the campground to see his hidden angel once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You woke to the sound of children playing outside your tent. What the hell time was it? You feel weak. The memory of the night before comes crashing back. The man! Your body didn't hurt like it should have. In fact, as you looked down, your clothes were on and you felt no pain in your thighs or lower body that would have indicated forced intercourse. Still, you were going to the ER. You made your mind up. You pulled on your tennis shoes and grabbed your purse. As you stood up straight from your tent, you ran smack into your friend Bette.

"Hey sleepy head. Where ya going?"

"Hospital."

"What? Why? Camping isn't that bad."

"There was a man in my tent last night."

"Oh god. He didn't- did he- are you hurt?"

You shook your head. "No but I'm weak. I think he drugged me. I passed out."

"I'll drive you. Come on."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You sat in the hospital gown. An officer had just taken your statement. They'd already completed the rape kit and taken blood.

The doctor sat in the chair. "You got lucky. There was no evidence of intercourse. Forced or consensual."

"I haven't had sex in about five years. Born again virgin, you could say."

The doctor smirked and pushed up her glasses. "Well your 'virginity' is intact. Although, you CBC does indicate that you're slightly anemic. You might want to eat some protein rich foods. Beans, peanut butter, red meat especially but if you have a thing against chicken."

"No, doc. I'm a meat eater."

"Would you like the chaplain to come in and talk?"

"Uh, no. Knowing that he didn't do anything is a relief. He must have been some weirdo who gets off on scaring women." You looked down at your hands. "The drug tests?"

"They'll take a few days to come back. We do them in house."

"Good. If you find something please let me know. I have a heart condition. Mitral valve prolapsed."

"Of course. Take care, miss."

Bette stepped into the room after the doctor exited. "And?"

"Rape kit's clean."

"Thank god. We don't have to stay the rest of the weekend."

"No, I'm not gonna let some weirdo ruin our weekend. Can we see about moving sites though?"

"You bet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the officer had taken your statement, you couldn't remember anything about him. But as you sat on the grass watching Bette and her husband play tennis details flooded back. His shaggy black hair. His strange silvery eyes. His ethereal white skin that put your paleness to shame. The strength in his hand that had pressed to your mouth. You know, if he hadn't been a total creeper, he'd have been really fucking hot.

You sit quietly starring at your tent through dinner trying to decide if it had all really happened or if you'd dreamed it. If it hadn’t been a dream, then where was the proof? Your fingers circled over the spot that you remember where he had bitten, but there was no mark. Not even a bruise to prove you weren’t insane. 

“Hey you. You going to bed? You have to be exhausted after today”. 

You sigh, “Wanna stay with me in my tent tonight?” she smiles and sits beside you. 

“You know I have to stay with the kids.” 

“Okay, well . . . can I sleep with you guys then?' 

“Honey, our tent is at double the intended capacity already. Not to mention your air mattress is way larger and far more comfortable then it would have been at a hotel. Everything’s going to be fine. We’ve moved our tent close to yours and if you need anything you just have to holler.”

“Unless he comes back and slits my throat first” 

She hugs you, “you’ll be fine. I’ve gotta go tuck the kids in. you get some rest.” She kisses your cheek before disappearing into their tent. Taking a breath, you stand gathering your courage before stepping into yours and closing the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His fingers slipped through your hair, closing to tug it and pull back your head. A soft moan escaped your parted lips. His own lips grazed a line from your ear down your jaw to yours. Your chin tipped up in askance and he complied. His tongue tasted of copper pennies as you sucked on it then circled it with yours. He moaned, pressing your pelvis flatter with his, opening your legs wider. He was deliciously hard and he ground into your softness. Your hands flexed together, holding each other tightly. The fingers of your free hand trailed down his arm.

"You taste like the sweetest wine I remember from being alive." His head dipped to your chest, pressing kisses down your sternum between your breasts. He placed a kiss on the inside of each breast then looked up at you. The look of hunger and possession in his silvery eyes twisted your lower belly. You moaned in anticipation. He opened his jaw wide, unsheathing his viper like fangs. You squeaked with a hint of fear, but you wanted it. No. You needed it. You arched your back off the mattress and pushed your breasts into his face. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath of your skin, your natural scent. He struck the soft tissue of your left breast. You cried out. Your body responded to the drugged pleasure. Your nipples pulled painfully tight. Your cunt grew swollen and wet. "Yes." He moaned against your skin

Your bodies rocked together until you shook from head to toe as you came. His back bowed as he brought his head up. Your crimson blood painted his mouth and ran down his chin. You sat up and licked that line, tasting your blood. Salted pennies. He seized your mouth with his, devouring you with his lips and tongue. He wrapped his arm around you, holding your joined hands at your back.

"You're mine. Do you understand?" You nodded. "Say it."

"I understand."

"I'll find you wherever you are." He laid you down and propped himself over you.

You jerked awake. Was that the sound of the tent flap zipping? It took a moment for your eyes to adjust. You sat up and looked around frantically. No one here but you. You faintly smelled dust and ozone. That dream. God! What was wrong with you? Having dreams about the weirdo who'd attacked you the night before. You took stock of yourself. The effects of the dream still throbbed. Your breasts ached to be touched. Your cunt pulsed with need, wet and ready. You flopped back on the air mattress. Well shit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What a strange weekend. You woke up feeling tired again, but much less freaked out. Maybe they were just dreams. Maybe just hot single girl fever and exhaustion induced dreams. You didn’t feel like eating when you got up. Instead you went for a walk. Just to clear your head and get some fresh air. It felt like you had walked forever and finally sat down on a curb to breathe. You didn’t even realize how far into the deserted part of Detroit on a darkened street. A large stand alone house with one light on the second floor the only sign of life around. And the sun was quickly going down.

Your cell phone rang. You looked up at the house as you brought the phone to your ear. 

"Hey, Bette."

"Hey girl, where are you at?"

"I went for a walk."

"You've been gone all day. We're packing up. The kids have school tomorrow."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Bette."

"Hey, are you ok?"

You looked around you. Creepy ass neighborhood just before sunset. Yea, you were really ok. "Yes, Bette. I'm fine."

"You want us to just drop your things by your apartment?"

"That'd be great. Thank you so much. I'm really sorry. I'll fix you guys’ dinner sometime soon."

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'll call you in a few days. Love you, girl."

"Love you." You ended the call and tucked the phone in your pocket. You stood awkwardly on the sidewalk in front of the house. Something drew you to this house. You took a deep breath and mounted the steps to knock on the door. The sun set behind you. You twisted your hands together as you waited. You were meant to be here. Instinctively, your heart sped up.

What in god’s name were you doing? Knocking on a stranger’s door in a deserted place in the middle of the night? You might as well been wearing an invitation that said 'rob me, rape me, kill me' in bold letters. The smartest thing you could do now was turn and run. Hard and fast into the first populated area you could find. However the door opened and there he stood. The man. The one you’d been dreaming of. Lusting for. He was real. And so very beautiful. You opened your mouth to say something but no word, not even a sound came out. He stepped forward, wearing black jeans and a black shirt which was left unbuttoned baring his alabaster flawless strong form. It seemed like he had been expecting you. Without a word, he reaches out offering it to you. Silently inviting you into his home. This was insane. But no matter how hard you try you couldn’t resist. Swallowing the lump in your throat and timidly place your hand in his. He pulls you closer starring deep into your eyes a moment before bringing you hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss. Looking into your eyes once more he drew you inside his house and closed the door.

You just stand there looking into is glowing captivating eyes unable to look away or draw a breath much less say a word. Reaching up he cups your warm face in his cool hand stepping closer looking down at you. “You found your way.” He said in a deep voice that sent tingles down your spine. All you could do was give a nod in response. Then before you knew what was happening he leaned down and tasted your lips. You close your eyes unable to stop yourself from returning it. Then he looked down into your eyes again. “There’s a good girl”. What was happening to you? It felt like a dream. Like you were standing back watching yourself unable to control your own actions. Like your will wasn’t your own anymore. Like you didn’t have any will at all. He offered you his hand once more and without hesitation, you took it. He stroked the back of your hand with his thumb a moment never breaking his gaze in your eyes. Then all at once he swept you up into his arms and turned carrying you up the stair case.

Adam set you down on the foot of the bed. He turned to shut the door behind him. The knob clicking into place drew you back to yourself.

You looked around the room. You should be terrified, but you came here voluntarily. The wall covered in old photographs intrigued you. The scent of dust and ozone brought the dream back.

"Who are you? Were you in my tent again last night? Are you going to rape me?"

He shed the shirt and stood before you. "My name is Adam. Yes, I was in your tent last night, but I was more careful. I needed to taste you again. No, I'm not going to rape you. You can say no. You can stop. You can leave. I want nothing that isn't given. I'm not a fucking animal for Christ's sake."

You tentatively reached up and touched him. His defined abdomen felt cool to your touch. "Why are you cold?"

"Since you are mine, I will tell you the truth. I'm a vampire. But blood warms me." He tipped your chin up and looked into your eyes. "Your blood has warmed me the last two nights. But it would be dangerous to do so again tonight. Even tomorrow. You need to recover." His thumb caressed your bottom lip. "I've never taken a Renfield."

"Dracula's slave."

"Clever girl. Yes, but some of us call zombie servants and blood donors."

"I'm a zombie then?" Your face contorted.

"No. Forgive me. That's what I call you humans."

You dropped your hands in your lap. This felt so strange. You should be scared, indignant. He's a mad man, after all. "What are you thinking, my treasure?" His hand moved from your chin to the side of your head, tucking your hair behind your ear.

"That you're a mad man. That is strange I'm not scared. That I want to be here but this must be a dream."

He laughed sardonically. "It's no dream. Now, tell me, my treasure. What is your name?" He nodded when you told him. "A lovely name. I need to consult with my wife on how to proceed. But you're going to stay here tonight. I want you with me."

Adam drew you up into his arms. "Adam, why am I here?"

“I told you. To keep me warm tonight. I’ll not feed from you. I won’t risk hurting you. You are something very special. But there are other . . . appetites that must be fed.” You just stare at him not understanding what he meant. His eyes locked with yours once more and you fell silent. His cool fingertips moved gently yet possessively over your skin down your neck. He crouched down in front of you, his eyes looking up locked with yours. His masterful fingertips unbuttoned your blouse then slowly opened it baring your beautiful body, your black lace and green satin bra framing your lovely large plump breasts. His eyes move from yours as he admired you appreciatively. His cool fingertips traveling slowly over your skin. memorizing every inch, every sensation of your form. 

He paused seeing a scar that indicated a severe wound years ago. It was too deep, too jagged to be a surgical scar. His fingers touched the sensitive mark and instantly you gasped grabbing you blouse and pulling it closed a blush of embarrassment crossing your face as you looked away. His eyes moved back to your face and he touched your chin turning your eyes towards his again locking his gaze with yours like before weaving his hypnotic spell. Your grip on your blouse loosened and he gently opened your fingers and removed your blouse completely tossing it away to the floor. “Shhh” He coos softly, “Don’t be afraid. You must never hide yourself from me.” he took your hands and brought them up kissing them still looking into your eyes. “I will not hurt you tonight. You must trust me. I want to see you, all of you, memorize every part of you.”

 

You close your eyes as your body trembles. He promised not to rape you; he’d given you his word. Even though you didn’t know him, you felt as though you could trust him. It was strange. The way his large hands and slender fingers touched you were so tender almost loving. What did unnerve you was the fact when ever those glowing captivating eyes with centuries behind them looked into your eyes, you couldn’t move unless he wanted you too. You couldn’t resist him. Adam? What a strange name. Common perhaps but not with him. It felt like it was his and his alone. Adam. “Tell me what marked you this way?” He said gently tracing the scar with his fingertips. It wasn’t in a demanding way; his tone was more of concern. “I was in an accident. I almost died. But they saved me.” You answered simply. The scar which was almost 6 inches and raised had always bothered and embarrassed you.

Adam sighed to himself. He hated the empty expression when he used his vampiric persuasion on you. Still holding your hands, he released his control on you.

"You're beautiful to me. Your body and soul call me. There's something about you that draws me. I'd like to find out."

"I have no idea what it could be. I'm just a photographer. I'm not really anyone special."

He squeezed your hands. "Stop. That's what frustrates me about you zombies. You're afraid of your own creativity. You are special. To me. And we will figure it, my treasure. For now, stand up."

You stand up as he instructed, leaving him crouched in front on you. He pressed his face into your belly. His eyes slip closed as he breathes in your warmth and your scent. His lips brush your navel then seek out your scar. "Tell me, my treasure. Where is this from?"

"I fell out of a tree house when I was a kid. Landed on a fence post. Cracked two ribs and cut my spleen." Adam opened his eyes. Preternatural eyesight picked up the small, faint scars of stitches around the wound. His long cool fingers plucked the button of your jeans free. "Adam-"

He shushed you. You bit your bottom lip. This was insane. Were you really just standing here, letting him undress you? Yes. You tried to clamp down on the faint whimper as he drew down your zipper. "I told you. Trust me." His hands slipped into your jeans on either side of your hips and pushed them down slowly. You pressed your thighs together at the spike of desire that came with his hands moving down your thighs. You stepped out of the jeans without being told to or asked. When the hell had he taken off your shoes? Shit. You needed to pay attention.

Adam rose before you. His gaze captured yours as unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. A not unpleasant knot of desire twisted. Could he smell your sudden arousal? And dew that sprung between your legs. If he could, he gave no indication. His back was ramrod straight as he took your hands and placed them at the waistband of his jeans. You bit your bottom lip again. "Oh my treasure, please don't look so coquettish. You're making it difficult to be a gentleman." Your teeth released your lip but your tongue rolled over the bite marks. "For fucks sake." He took your mouth, lips and tongue eager and possessive. It was not unlike the kiss in your dream. Despite your reservations, you moaned into his mouth. Your hands pushed the jeans off his hips and down his thighs. Of course, he was bare underneath. Of course. Adam used his feet to pull the jeans down the rest of the way and step out.

When the kiss broke, your lips were swollen; your heart beat fast, your breath rapid. "I don't know why I don't want to stop. I should. You're crazy. I think I'm crazy."

Adam laughed. "Lay on bed." You turned around and crawled up the large bed. You looked over your shoulder at him. The look on his face was predatory and possessive. He knew you were his. His body had begun to respond like any man's would. His self control exerted itself. He wouldn't take what you didn't freely give. He would not fuck you while he influenced your will. But that didn't mean he didn't want to. You laid on your back and looked up at him as he joined you on the bed. His fingertips caressed your skin from the top of your foot up your thigh, along your side then up your arm. His hand rested at the side of your head. His thumb turned your chin further up. "Were I not a married man, were I not a gentleman, I'd take what's mine." Your lips parted but his thumb pressed to them. "Hush. I just want to touch you. To feel you. To use your body to warm mine." 

You closed your eyes as he did just that. His hands warmed slowly as they caressed your skin. He laid his body the length of yours and pressed against you. The memory of the dream sprang back and you gasped. His face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. Your body clenched around your growing desire. His tepid breath grew warm on your neck as he rubbed his body against yours. Much like in the dream, you felt him hard against you. His hand found yours and locked your fingers together. You moved against him, skin on skin, you gave him your heat. You should stop but it felt too wonderful. He rolled onto his back and gathered you against him. Your hands remained locked together as you lay against him. His heart gave a soft thump.

"Adam."

"Yes?"

"Is it supposed to feel this way?"

"What way?"

"Like I could give you everything happily?"

"I don't know. But I hope so. Now, rest. When we wake up, I'll see about getting us something to eat." You didn't realize how tired you were until he mentioned rest. But you had walked a great deal and had eaten nothing. You snuggled into his chest with a sigh and drifted to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As you woke the next day mid-morning, you could feel you were alone. You didn't have to open your eyes to tell. The loneliness pierced you almost. The air was cool on your bare back and the sheets soft on your skin. 

You opened your eyes to the empty room. You wouldn't even know where to begin looking for Adam. But as you looked around, his attentions were evident. A small tray of fruits and bread rested on the nightstand, for you. Your clothes were folded in the chair by the door. It was strange, this situation. It was clear Adam cared for you. But if he cared so much, then where was he? Oh, of course. It was daylight. If what he said was true, then he would surely be in hiding. And it may not be a good idea to disturb him. 

As you ate and dressed, you examined the contents of the room. Wires ran the length of every wall and hid in every corner. When you finished, you walked out into the hallway. Peering into room after room, you came upon one filled with instruments. Guitars and soundboards and drummers. Violins and keyboards. They filled every space in the room. You ran your fingers over the black and white keys of the piano that had seen plenty of better days. You could feel Adam in this room, even though he wasn't there. 

'That explains a lot,' you thought. 'Eccentric musician, eccentric tendencies.'

You wanted him to wake up, wherever he was. The days were short, and fortunately it wouldn't be long now.

You walked over seeing an old photo in a frame and picked it up looking at it. There was a number beneath it. 18 something. It was a newly wedded couple. One was Adam with a tight and neat goatee beard and a thin pale woman. Adam had said he was married. This must have been her. But where was she? Nothing in this house indicated a female presence. “Eve.” you jumped hearing Adam speak in your ear. It was as though he appeared out of thin air. You hadn’t heard a thing. The frame slipped from your fingers but he caught it before it fell. “My wife”. 

You looked at the picture again. “Where is she?” you asked curiously. 

“Tangiers. She loves it there. I prefer it here.” This was confusing, 

“Are you two separated?” Not understanding.

“Not at all. Our interests simply lie on different sides of the world. Thanks to the zombies obsession with technology we talk much more frequently then we used to.” Adam carefully put the frame back in place. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore right now. 

You however were more confused than ever, “But if you love each other, don’t you want to be together . . .” 

“Enough” Adam said in a stern tone causing you quiet. He wasn’t mean or yelling at you, but made it clear the subject was closed. Your eyes turned down feeling yourself shiver. Adam reached out taking your hand leading you to the couch sitting you down. He had practically gorged himself on O- so as not to be tempted to feed from you tonight. “You have many things to learn, but you are cleaver. You’ll learn quickly.” he sat beside you and swept your hair back over your shoulder. “Have you any family?” he questioned. 

“Not that lives here. They all live in California. It’s just me here in Michigan” oh that’s good. Why not just tell him he can murder you and drop you in a lake with no hassle. He half smiled reading the thought in your expression. 

“I’ve told you. You have nothing to fear from me.” He said repeating his words from last night. “You said you were a photographer. Is that why you moved here? for your work?”

You nodded “Yes”

Adam was turned towards you on the couch leaning back against it. His hand unconsciously rested on your thigh. Your breath became deeper at his touch. Touch was almost as important to a vampire’s well being as blood. The warmth of a living breathing human was incredibly pleasing against one’s own cool body. It was easy to become addicted. The fact that you were so beautiful made it even more delicious. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” you ask softly. You had read Dracula and seen the movie. It never turned out well for Renfield. 

“What do you mean?” Adam reached up with his free hand sliding his long fingers through your soft silken locks. Your eyes closed, your body quivering at the heavenly feel of it. 

“You said I’m yours.” 

He leaned closer to you, “Yes. You belong to me.” he confirmed. 

“How long will that last? Until you get tired of me? Until I cross you? Then you'll snap my neck like a twig?” he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Leaning forward he placed a tender kiss to your neck before whispering in your ear “Never. And I will kill anyone who dares lay a hand on one who wears my mark.”

"If I'm yours...tell me who it is I belong to."

Adam paused. 

"All right. What would you like to know about me?"

"Anything."

He looked at you as your head had fallen back on the couch. Your neck was exposed, almost in offering to him. But he would never take unwillingly.

"I have been married for hundreds of years. Eve brought me over shortly after I fell ill. The Plague. I love her with all my black soul."

You sighed quietly as Adam stroked your face and neck with the tips of his fingers. His touch was like a cool cloth during a fever. 

"If you're a vampire...why aren't you asleep right now? It's still light out," you posed.

"Ah, yes. That. That's not entirely true. I must be careful never to let the sun make contact with me...but I sleep when it suits me, not when the sun shows his head."

"And what about coffins?"

"What about them?" Adam asked. 

"Do you use them?"

"God, I hope never. Fucking zombie notion. I'm not actually dead, clearly," he said with the least bit of acid on his tongue. 

"What about other stuff, like can you read other people's minds, or take flight?"

Adam cut his eyes at you for a moment before responding dryly, "You've been reading too many Anne Rice novels."

Your body instinctively curled into the circle of his arms, laying your head on his chest. His fingertips continued to play over your face and hair. "Will you play for me?"

"Hmmmm, not tonight."

You went back to the wife. "What's she like?"

"Who, Eve?"

"Yes. Won't she have a problem with you kissing me and practically fucking me?"

"Eve isn't like that. Our marriage isn't like that." He sighed. "I'm more upset with myself than she will be. Once she meets you, she'll love you."

You cuddled into his chest. "I need to tell you something."

"What's that, my treasure?"

"I have a heart condition."

"Yes. A faulty valve." His fingertips play against your shirt. "I hear it."

"You don't think me damaged?"

He lifted your chin to look into your eyes. "Sweet girl, I keep everything. Broken. Damaged. Old. Worthless."

"You're a hoarder."

"No, no, I can still find beauty in flawed things. And you, my treasure, are resplendent." He kissed your lips tenderly.

"Man, why couldn't you be single? And you know, human. You're the best man I've met in a long while."

"Hush." He leaned his head back and combed his fingers through your hair. "Tell me about you."

Your eyes open lazily as you look at his handsome face. He was so beautiful. Maybe you were still dreaming. “There’s nothing much to tell. Average student, took photos for the school paper. Carried on the said talent into collage, am now a professional photographer.” Adam just studied your face wanting to know more. Wanting more intimate details then just a General overview. Your eyes turned away a moment. “I’m . . . somewhat estranged from my parents. I’m assuming that if they die, my brother or sister would let me know. We haven’t spoken since I left.”

Adam's fingertips gently stroked the soft warmth of your skin. “Why don’t you talk to them?”he questions. 

“I wasn’t exactly a favorite. I was literally an accident and was reminded of it every day of my life. And there’s . . . the other thing.” 

Adam furrowed his brow hearing the tone in your voice. “What’s that?”

“The whole . . . hardcore Christian bible-thumper thing. I’m sort of a self proclaimed atheist since I was 8.” your eyes turn away again. Adam could see clearly the last bit was a lie. He touches your chin and turns your eyes to meet his. You try to stay silent but you can’t. You haven’t spoken of it since it happened. You take a ragged breath. “Since I was caught with a boy I liked in the back seat of his car in the church parking lot 5 years ago.” you admit ashamed. “We were both . . . crucified I guess in front of the whole congregation as an example of the sin of fornication. You’re not supposed to have sex before marriage. We both might as well have had a Scarlet A tattooed on our foreheads. Seems like I got it worse than he did. Like they forgave him for it, but I was labeled a slut in everyone’s eyes. Made it really easy to leave there.” you said with a sigh. 

Adam stroked your hair gently. “That’s the only time you've ever been with a man?” he asks. You give an embarrassed nod. “That’s beyond tragic my dear.” he says softly holding you tighter. 

“That’s where the whole born again virgin thing comes in. even with that, they still didn’t forget or forgive me. So . . . what was the point of it all.” there was a moment of silence, 

“Did you enjoy it at all?” you fall silent, not wanting to admit you not only wanted it, you initiated it. 

“Yes.” you say in a whisper. “But . . . I know now it was wrong, I shouldn’t have done it.” Adam wasn’t fond of religion. The needless guilt and shame of natural basic needs and urges it perpetuated. It was especially harsh to women. No wonder you became nervous and hesitant with the few small instances of intimacy you shared thus far. It had been pounded into your head that what you felt and wanted was sinful. Something that was a sin in itself. When you said 'no sex' it wasn’t because you didn’t want to, it was because you’d been punished into believing it was wrong. It was tragic. You suddenly feel an overwhelming wish you hadn’t told him any of that.

“Adam . . . please. I didn’t want to tell you that. I didn’t want to tell anyone that. Just forget I said it, okay?” you say quickly. Adam gently stroked your face a moment before kissing your lips tenderly. It was the most wondrous sensation you had ever experienced in your life. Your eyes remained closed when the kiss broke; swimming in the absolute bliss it left you in. 

“You’ve nothing to be ashamed of darling. No need to hide anything from me. You are unique, special, and beautiful to my eyes. You always shall be and nothing will change that.” his voice was so comforting and reassuring. How could this man exist? How could he see anything so special in you? “I want you to know and understand something” Adam began cupping your face in his hands as he looked into your eyes, “I'm going to make love to you.” Your eyes open wide and your body tensed. “However” He continued still gently stroking your cheeks, “Not until you are ready to give that part of yourself to me. When you feel you trust me enough, to allow me to take you intimately, completely.” he kissed you once more shuttering as he savored your taste in desire and anticipation, “As difficult as it will be . . . I will wait. Until you are ready.” You stare into his eyes swallowing the nervous and terror filled lump in your throat. Now, for the first time. . You were genuinely afraid.

"Adam, I need to go home. I need to feed my dog. Feed my fish. Take a shower. Get clean clothes."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you require things I do not."

"Yes like food. And running fucking water. And my dog."

"My treasure, don't be cross. I should warn you though. Your dog might be adverse to my scent on you. Is it normally aggressive?"

"No, he's not."

"What breed is he?"

"A blue nose pit."

"I'm not sure I'm-"

"He's a pit bull."

"Perhaps I should go with you. In case he attacks."

You glanced toward the shaft of sunlight peeking in the heavy curtains. "It's the middle of the day. And I need to check my appointment book."

He sighed and pushed off the stool. His cool hands cupped your face. "I worry that I won't be able to protect you."

You reached up and wrapped your hands around his wrists. His thumbs caressed your cheeks while yours caressed the veins on his inner wrists. You furrowed your brow before leaning up on your toes and kissing him. It was a languid kiss and closed your and his eyes. His right arm moved to encircle your waist and pull you against him.

"I've managed to make it this far in life without your protection. But I can't live here without running water. And I have a job."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I'd still like for you to bring some things back with you tonight."

"Tonight? Adam-"

He laid a finger on your lips. "Fine. Tomorrow night then." He nuzzled against your ear. "You bring me comfort. Is it so wrong of me to want that around?"

Great. Now, you felt like an ass. He was right though. You felt at ease, serene, happy even, with him around. It hurt to leave him but you had to go back to your apartment. Your life.  
"Fine. Bring your music with you though as well." He released you and moved to the couch. "If you need anything. You call. I programmed my number into your phone."

You nodded. You glanced back as you walked out the door of his music room. He looked dejected, moody but beautiful. You wanted to run back to him but you had things to do.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eve smiled looking at her husband’s image on her phone as he told her everything about the past week and about the young treasure he'd found and taken as his own. “She sounds wonderful darling. and you, you’re glowing. You're positively radiant sweetheart.” Adam half smiled not even having realized how excited he sounded. however his smile soon faded as he looked down. “What’s the matter?” Eve questioned. 

“I miss you.” he said looking at her again. “So much.” 

Eve smiled a bit, “I know darling. I’m not threatened nor jealous. You know that.” she reminded him. “We've both taken companions from time to time before. Nothing’s changed.” she reassured him not understanding why he'd think any of it would be different now. Adam gave a nod. Eve smiled a little, “So? What’s she like? Is she very skilled?' Eve questioned. 

Adam sighed still finding himself a bit frustrated. “I don’t know. Almost no experience whatsoever it seems.” 

Eve smiled seeing the look on his face knowing it well, “If I know you my darling, you'll soon change that.” Eve looked at the time, “The sun is coming up my love. I’m afraid I have to bid you good morning.” Adam gave a solemn nod. “I love you my darling.” 

“And I you. Always.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You thumbed mindlessly through your appointment book. Nothing today, and your first appointment tomorrow wasn’t until three 3pm. Plenty of time to think about what had happened. You started to put away all your camping equipment Bette had dropped off, and really thinking about the last twenty-four hours. 

Maybe the guy who had sneaked into your tent really did kill you and all this was just some crazy vision you were having. But it was too real. If it were just a dream, it wouldn’t have hurt when you jammed your finger digging your keys out of your purse. You wouldn’t feel shaky and hungry right now. 

“Maybe I just need to eat something. What do you think, Karsh?”

Your dog tilted his head at you, and wagged his tail. He knew the word ‘eat’, and was always happy about that. You poured another scoop of food into his bowl, guilty he had missed his morning bowl of kibbles. He munched happily while you pulled out the ingredients for your own lunch. Piecing together a sandwich, Karsh finished his food and came over, smelling your pants again. He growled deep in his throat as he tried to figure out what the scent was. He didn’t like it.

“Oh baby, it’s all right. It’s….just Adam.” What were you saying, ‘just Adam?’ it still didn’t make sense to you. You barely knew who he was. But somehow you knew everything about him. He made you feel more at ease than you had ever felt, even behind a lens. 

Karsh didn’t quite buy it. But he sat back down beside you and looked up. You could swear he almost gave you a little side-eye as he heard you say it was all right again. He wasn’t buying it. 

Your shoot tomorrow was for a local magazine. In an effort to build up the tourism side of things once again, you had been tasked with finding parts of Detroit that were not only habitable, but hospitable and welcoming. Not that the people weren’t, of course. But Detroit wasn’t currently known for anything remotely “tourist-y”. You began to make a mental list of some places- a couple parks, the heart of downtown that wasn’t too bad, and the couple hotels that were sponsoring the article. 

But your mind wandered back. Like it always did. 

To Adam. 

You realized what you hadn’t that morning. His wife’s name was Eve. You couldn’t help the laugh that slipped from you. Adam and Eve. The notion was unreal. Now you were certain you were in some post-death haze.

Why did they live so far away from one another? And why would Adam pick Detroit to make his home when his wife lived in Tangiers? A city you had always hoped to photograph? One of many, really, but you knew a bit about the culture there. It always intrigued you. You were hesitant to press the issue, though. Adam wasn’t exactly forthcoming about Eve. And while he had taken you as his companion, it was abundantly clear he loved her dearly. You couldn’t imagine living so far away from a man who loved you, and more than likely, you loved just as deeply. But what did you know? As just a simple, what did he call you? Oh yeah…a zombie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It felt good to sleep in your own bed. Especially after a long, hot shower that ran the water out. But as you lay in bed, you found yourself missing Adam. Even with Karsh's meaty body heat pressed against your legs, you missed the feel of his cool chest pressed to your back and the way he'd locked his fingers with yours and held your hands while you slept.

You reached for your phone and dialed Adam. He answered in the third ring. "Missed me then? Perhaps you'll come home?"

His voice was a balm and immediately calmed you. "I am home, Adam. I can't do more than stay with you until you fix your water."

"I'm working on that. I have my day man making calls."

You laughed and played with the pillow, imaging it was Adam's hair. "Your day man. This is really weird, Adam. I've been a fan of vampire fiction since middle school. To think vampires really exist is a stretch."

"When you return, I'll give you more proof. For now, my treasure, rest and I'll see you tomorrow night." You hung up and wrapped yourself around the pillow. Karsh harrumphed and laid his head on your thigh. You scratched his head and closed your eyes, hoping for sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam stood starring at the pathetic little zombie parasite who produced a case with 10 carafes of blood. He hated shopping for new suppliers. You had to find one honest enough not to screw you, good enough to get the job done without being caught, and still greedy enough to do it well without fucking around with the product in an attempt to get more money. This little prick was already annoying Adam, and he was far too nervous for comfort. 

“Come on man, where’s the money?” Adam just stared at him, “Give me the money man, or I walk.” A threat on top of it, this was definitely not a long term solution. The vampire took out a roll of money holding it up. The zombie reached out to grab it, and as soon as he did, Adam’s hand was clinched down around the humans wrist. It caused him to jump not seeing him move so fast. Instantly he held out the case and Adam took it. However he still didn’t release the little weasel’s wrist and just stared into his eyes. “Dude! It’s all there! I didn’t do anything but take them, they’re all still sealed! Taken right out of the blood bank stores!” He said quickly. Adam held him a moment longer before letting go. The man had been pulling back so hard he fell to the ground when Adam released him. Instantly he scrambled to his feet properly scared out of his wits and ran as fast as he could. 

Adam waited a moment longer listening until he knew he was completely alone again before turning and going back to his car. This would hold him for a while but he’d have to find another means of supplying what he needed to live. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Cashier just stared at you as you emptied your basket of an obscene amount of vitamins and three gallons of orange juice. “Doctor gave me a list of stuff to boost my immune system. Anemia.” You say quickly. The Cashier rolls his eyes before processing your order through the check out. You’d felt a little down since you’d left Adam’s house. Perhaps you were that tired when you were there, but you hadn’t noticed. You were too focused on him. 

When you got home, you open up the vitamins and took one of each before drinking down another large glass of orange juice. Of course you hadn’t been back to the doctor. You were still a little upset over the last time, and besides. You didn’t have a problem, you knew what was going on now and you didn’t need them looking down their nose at you like you were completely out of your mind all over again. 

Kicking off your shoes, you walk over to your couch and sit down after pouring another large glass of orange juice. You sigh and lean your head back closing your eyes. So much had happened and you were still adjusting to it. It’s strange. Somehow it all seemed wrong, but it felt so good. So right somehow. Instantly your dogs popped up from where they lay barking their heads off running for the door. It startled you and you put down your orange juice glass calling each one by name as you went to the front door. “Shhhh, it’s alright. I get it, someone’s here. Shhh.” You push them away from the door before pulling back the bolt and opening the door. As soon as you did, your dogs fell silent and ran whimpering away from the door. They’d never done that before and it was a little unnerving. “You all just lost your guard dog cards!” You call. 

You looked up freezing in place seeing Adam. A smile swept your face, “Adam.” You pushed open the screen door and wrap your arms around him hugging him tight. He hugs you back in turn nearly lifting you from the ground enjoying the feel and warmth of your body against his.

“You were meant to return to me tonight. Why didn’t you come?” He questions setting you back to your feet and looking into your eyes. 

“I was going to as soon as the sun went down, I was just resting a little before . . .” You look at your watch and arch your brows. It was nearly 3am. “Oh hell.” 

Adam cups your face in his hands looking into your eyes, before gently opening the bottom lids with his thumbs looking at them. “You’re anemic. Your iron is low.” He said taking your hands again. 

“I know, I went shopping earlier and got some stuff to help with that.” You say quickly. “I’m fine, really.” 

“Hmm.” He takes your hands again looking into your eyes. He would have liked to have tasted your blood again tonight, but he wouldn’t risk it. Not until your blood had a bit more time to replenish itself. He had plenty of blood to survive on for a while; he didn’t need to feed from you to live. But he would have liked to have experienced your sweet taste. 

“Would you like to come in?” You ask changing the subject. Adam gives a nod and you smile taking his gloved hand leading him inside. “I think you properly terrified my dogs so you don’t have to worry about them.” At 3am, he couldn’t risk driving all the way home and possibly getting caught in the sunrise. He would have to stay with you today, but it seemed you hadn’t realized it yet.

Adam looked around your apartment. On top of the sterility of the modern architecture, your warmth had infused life into the place. You sat down on the couch and drew your knees up. Karsh growled from the hallway.

"Fuck. Adam, stay there."

"My treasure, don't. He might attack." You stood and carefully walked to your pit.

"I'll just put him in the bedroom." Karsh's growl deepened. "Come on, buddy." You took hold of his collar and pulled him toward bedroom. You went one further and put him into the bathroom off your room.

Adam stood in your bedroom. "I'm afraid I can't stay long. If I want to make it home before sunrise." He locked his fingers with yours and pulled your body into his. His arms wrapped tightly around you. "Mmmm, I missed you." He buried his face in your neck and closed his eyes. You closed your own and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He pressed you harder as your heart sped up. He stood up, lifting you onto your toes.

"I missed you, too." You gave a small hop. Adam grunted then moved his hands to support your ass. You encircled your legs around his waist. His strong legs carried you to bed and laid you down.

"How about we start working on your religion induced abstinence?" His mouth covered yours, opening it with jaw and tongue. When he had you breathless, he drew his lips down your jaw. "You have lovely breasts. Quite the opposite of my Eve." He pushed your shirt up to reveal the lacy hot pink bra. Rather than waste precious time unclasping it, he scooped your breasts free of the cups. His tongue laved each nipple before his teeth scraped over the tissue. He caught the jeweled rings that pierced them between his teeth. You gasped then moaned. His right hand massaged your other breast while his left cupped your cunt and petted lightly through your yoga pants.

"Adam-"

"Shhh." You arched your back off the bed. "Feeling pleasure isn't wrong, baby. Those fucks at your church are pathetic for stifling you."

You propped yourself up on your elbows as Adam kissed down your belly to the waistband of your pants. "Adam-" You sat up more. "I'm not ready for that." He sighed and moved over you, putting his face very close.

"My treasure, you must trust me. But I won't push you." Adam kissed you tenderly. "I'd stay with you but your curtains are shit and I'm not going to torture your dog."

"Karsh. His name."

"Got it. So you rest. But tomorrow, I want you for the night. You come home. With clothes for a few days."

"Adam-"

"For fucks sake, just do it." He nudged your forehead with his.

"Fine." He kissed you again before sliding off the bed. You follow him to the door. He kissed your forehead before disappearing into the dark.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You wake up to the sound of your phone ringing annoyingly in your ear. Rubbing your eyes you reach over and pick it up. “Yes? Hello?” 

“Wow. You actually answered your phone, I’m impressed.” You sigh and drop your head back to the pillow. 

“If I’d seen it was you I probably wouldn’t have picked up.” Rubbing your eyes again you look up at the ceiling, “What do you want Jenn?” 

“You know, despite your constant lack of interest in our family, we do care about you.” 

“I would probably agree with you except our family’s definition of ‘caring’ differs from the rest of the civilized world. Just because you’re my sister doesn’t mean you get to dictate to me how I live my life or what I believe in.” There’s a moment of silence over the phone before you close your eyes relenting. “How is William?” 

“He’s fine. He worries about you too.” Jenn answers. “He is our big brother after all. It’s sort of his job to worry.” 

“I sent him some stuff for his birthday. Did he get it?” You ask softly. 

“You could call him you know. Ask him yourself. You could call me too sometimes. You don’t have to wait for one of us to call you.” Jenn and William were aware of the strained relationship between you and your family. They also understood why you left. As the youngest sibling, they always felt protective of you and had never agreed with the way you were treated at home or the congregation. 

“It just makes trouble for you guys. Especially if mom and dad find out you’ve been talking to me. It’s just better if I go my own way and leave you guys to yours.” Jenn couldn’t argue with you there. Your parents always had an unreasonable dislike of you since you were born. The only family you counted as yours was Jenn and William. “Why did you call Jenn, is something wrong?” 

“Actually I was calling to tell you that you’re going to be an aunt again. I’m due in September.” You smile a little bit. 

“Congratulations.” This was Jenn’s 3rd child. She’d had two boys already and was desperately hoping for a little girl this time. “Getting kinda crowded at your house isn’t it?” 

“We just bought a new house. Two stories in the suburbs. I also wanted to give you the new address. In case . . . you know, you might want to visit and meet your nephews finally.” She suggested. “We even have a guest room.” 

“Jenn . . . .” Both she and William had been trying to get you to come home to visit for ages. But when you left there, you had no intention of going back there. Ever. 

“Please, mom and dad will never even know you’re in town. We miss you. We’d like to see you. Maybe catch up?” She said hopefully. You just remained silent not willing to argue the point anymore. You’d made it clear you would never go back. “Okay, well . . . maybe we can come to see you . . .” 

“No.” You said instantly. “Absolutely not. I’ve told you a hundred times. Mom and Dad or someone from the congregation will follow you. I don’t want that, I don’t want to have to move again, I love it here.” 

“How am I supposed to know you love it when I don’t know where ‘here’ is.” Jenn said frustrated. 

“I use the remailing service in Vegas to send you guys cards and packages so as not to cause any trouble. For me or for you guys. Just let it go, okay? I love you guys, but I’m not coming back. Please don’t make me cut you guys off too.” You hear Jenn sigh on the other end of the line. “Don’t you think I want to see you? To see my nieces and nephews? To be a normal Aunt that takes them to movies they shouldn’t see and give them candy and ice cream for dinner? Take them to Disneyland and Knotts Berry Farm and do other things with them? You know what it was like for me growing up there, with our ‘church’ and mom and dad. I was so unhappy every day of my life.” 

“It doesn’t have to be that way. We’re your family.” 

“You and William are my family, the rest of them, all of them can go fuck themselves. Seriously. Jenn, you’re intelligent. I know you realize what I did a long time ago. They aren’t normal Christians. They’re too hardcore, everything is black & white, cut and dry, no room for grey. It’s okay for you and William, you both have families and I know that the congregation helps you guys out when you need it. But I’ve never fit. I was literally the square block they tried to pound into a round hole for so long. I’m happier being away from all that. I’m doing what I love, taking pictures and making new friends. Normal friends. Can’t you just be happy that I’ve found a way to be happy too?” 

“I love you honey. I miss you. You know we would never tell anyone where you are at. You’re our baby sister. You always will be. Please . . . don’t stay away forever. You don’t have to cut yourself off like this.” She pleaded. 

“I love you.” You say softly, “Give William a hug for me. Tell him I’m good. I’m healthy, and I’m happy.” Both of you hang up and you rest your cell on your stomach starring at the ceiling. You wished you could go back, you wished you could tell her what she wanted to hear and show up on her doorstep one day. But you couldn’t. You were never going back to that world. Especially now that you found Adam. Perhaps more accurately, Adam found you. When you were with him, you found a peace and tranquility you’d never felt before in your life. It was like you’d been suffocating your whole life, and it was Adam who allowed you to breathe freely. How condemning would your family be if they knew the thoughts and feelings that hid deep inside you, finding solace in a vampire’s, or a ‘demons’ arms that had alluded you for so long. 

No, you were never going to go back. If they found you again, you’d simply run again and settle somewhere that no one knew you and start over. You didn’t want to, but that was how much you wanted to be free of them. Checking your watch you see it’s only two hours before sunset. You should be getting to Adam’s house before he wakes up as you promised. Getting out of bed you peel off your clothes and hop in the shower to scrub and clean up before leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam eyed the containers carefully. Dealing with new suppliers was ways tricky, and this one didn't instill a great deal of trust. But at the moment he had no other option. Ian was gone. And how he missed that zombie. Wordy though he was, Ian always got a job done correctly and quickly. 

He wanted to be fully prepared when you came over in just a bit. You were still rather drained at the moment, and Adam couldn’t risk taking any more from you. No matter how much orange juice you drank. Checking the seals on each carafe, Adam selected one from the bag. It was lighter than the rest. He had been right- his new supplier was already trying to cheat him. That wouldn’t bode well for their next encounter. 

No matter now. It was time to feed. Adam began the ritual he set out almost every night. He settled into curve of the plush couch. He set up his required tools- the small cordial glass, the aluminum carafe. He opened the lid and poured just enough to fill the glass. No more. He couldn’t afford to waste any. Adam could smell the blood as it wafted from the container and the glass. The scent by itself was intoxicating. 

He set the carafe down and picked up the small glass. He brought it to his lips. As he drained its contents, a warm rush filled his veins. Every blood high was different and the same all at once. Except for yours. His head fell back in a near orgasmic pang. Adam loved this feeling. He savored it every evening. As the blood stained his mouth, he ran his tongue along the edge of his teeth. Stopping to appreciate his growing fangs.

As he regained himself once again, he began to feel strange. His breath became short. His stomach began to turn. His head began to pound as he lurched forward.

Blood poisoning.

Adam tried to stand but failed miserably, hitting the floor and knocking the table over. The open carafe spilled everywhere. He coughed as his breath shortened again, desperate for air. The poisoned blood shot from his mouth and throat as he crawled toward the front door. If he could make it there, he would have a chance for you to see him there when you came over. 

The alternative was the sunlight would kill him at dawn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The chill Michigan air cut through your jeans and the leggings you wore underneath. It wasn't quite summer yet but the days were warm enough to make you forget it wasn't.

You fidgeted your legs back and forth, rubbing your thighs together. You knocked on the door again. "Come on, Adam. It's freezing out here." Twenty minutes. You'd rung the doorbell countless times and your fingers had gone numb from knocking against the hard wood in the cold. "Fuck it."

You tried the knob to find it open. "Mother fuck." You picked up your suitcase, your camera bag, and the bag of groceries you'd bought and ducked inside. The locks clicked into place nicely. You could hear the floor track clicking from the music room. "Hey. I've been out there in the freaking cold knocking for twenty minutes, dammit. Shouldn't your vampire hearing have picked up on that?"

Your heart skipped. His pale foot came into view. Your brain attempted to process what lay before it. Time seemed to slow as your hands loosed their packages. Blood covered nearly every surface. The metallic gamey scent clotted in the back of your throat. Acid tears stung your eyes. "Adam?" Time resumed its normal pace as skeetered on the blood soaked rug. "Adam!" You rolled him over. Blood coated the side of his face like macabre mask. It had clotted and dried under his nose and upon his lips. "Oh god, Adam. Adam, what happened?!" His head lolled limpy on your lap. You brushed your hair from your neck and tried to lift his face into your collarbone. "Drink, Adam. Please." Tears fell down your face. "Wake up. Oh please. Please!" He stirred against your skin then held on weakly to your shoulders. His fangs pricked then sliced painfully. You screamed but didn't push him away. Your blood coursed through him, giving him strength. He held you harder, making you gasp. He squeezed you tighter. The pain replaced with a wash of pleasure, making you cry out. His fangs dug deeper. "Adam!"

He jerked your body against his then threw his head back. His groan rumbled against your chest. His lips found yours and began to kiss, heatedly and hard, his fangs cutting the tender flesh of your lips and tongue. You moaned, still caught in the wave of pleasure from the bite. But your vision had gone starry and dark around the edges. He pushed you onto your back and ground his hard cock against you until you shuddered and came from the friction on your clit. 

Adam's eyes focused. His pupils constricted and he came back into himself. "Oh god. Fuck!" He sat back then stood up and gathered you into his arms. The state of the room terrified him. Your pallor and limp body frightened him more. He didn't know how much he'd taken from you. He took the stairs two at time and laid you in the master bath's tub. He crawled in behind you. "Oh please, my treasure. Stay with me. I'm so sorry, baby." He rubbed your arms and held you tight against him. "Stay with me. Fuck."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You woke with a start looking around. This wasn’t your room, or your apartment. You started to sit up but fell back weakly to the bed. God, you never felt so exhausted and weak in your life. You roll over onto your stomach starring at the thick dark drapes that were pulled tight closed. Your eyes focused a little better and you realized that you were at Adam’s house. 

On the bedside table you saw a glass of water. Your throat was painfully dry and you reached over for it with a shaky hand. However when your fingers touched it, it fell from the nightstand shattering on the floor. Within half a heartbeat Adam came around the corner and crawled up onto the bed beside you. “Hey, hey take it easy.” He says gently rolling you onto your back holding you in his arms against him. There was a look of worry but also one of relief that you were awake. He quickly folded his legs underneath you holding you against him in his lap, his arm around you tight as he moved the hair back from your face. “Just take a few deep breaths for me, alright?” 

“What happened?” You say hardly able to keep your eyes open. “Adam, are you alright?” You ask reaching up with your trembling hand gently touching his face. Instantly he wrapped his hand around yours kissing your palm before holding it to his face, just thankful you were getting better and not going the other way. 

“I attacked you.” He said as a look of shame crossed his face. “I could have killed you . . . especially when you were already weakened by my feeding from you before.” 

“You didn’t attack me, I offered. You were sick, something was wrong . . . I wanted you to take my blood.” You say softly, swallowing finding no moisture in your mouth or throat to be had. Instantly Adam carefully lay you back down on the mattress disappearing for a moment before coming back carrying one of the bottles of water you’d brought with you. Getting back up on the bed, he slid his arm behind your back and lifted you to sit up, holding the bottle to your parched lips. 

“Slowly sweetheart. Just sip it.” He cautioned as you started to drink not wanting you to make yourself sick. “You’ve been out cold for two days. I was scared that I . . . .” He couldn’t say it. 

Licking your lips you sipped again and Adam put the bottle down wrapping you in his arms once more holding you tight as he stroked your face. He was so incredibly beautiful, it felt like you only remembered just how beautiful he was when you were with him. “What happened to you?” 

Adam didn’t really want to talk about it, but he knew you needed some kind of explanation. “I’ve been shopping for a new blood source. It’s never easy. They are about as reliable as zombie drug dealers. I was passed a bad batch of blood. I imagine there weren’t 10 containers of uncontaminated blood, and one was grabbed from the shelf where they kept test blood.” He took your hand and kissed your fingers, your palm, and your wrist again so thankful you didn’t slip away like it seemed you were going to for a while. “Blood poisoning is usually fatal to vampires. Probably the slowest, most excruciating death there is for our kind.”

Your eyes go wide hearing that, “Adam . . . Adam are you . . .” Your hand rested to his chest as you look up to him frightened that he was dying. 

He smiled and kisses your forehead gently, “No darling. I was slipping away. I know I was. But . . . when I drank from you . . . I was strong again. Like I was never ill to begin with.” He smiles a little bit covering your hand with his over his chest, “You may be more special than either of us realized.” 

There it was again, that word. He thought you were special, genuinely special. You couldn’t help but smile looking into his glowing bewitching eyes. You really were still quite weak, so much so that you hadn’t even realized that your eyes had closed and you were falling back asleep. 

“No no, darling.” Adam sat you up a bit more stroking your face to wake you. “I know you’re tired, I know. But you need to eat. Once you’ve eaten you can rest again, but you need sustenance first. Open your eyes sweetheart.” Reaching over he picked up the water bottle again and held it to your lips. He’d been caring for you since it happened, but he couldn’t feed you, or make you eat while you were unconscious. Now that you were awake, he had to get some food into you otherwise instead of getting better you’d start sliding back the other way again. 

You force your eyes open, which took more effort than one would think, and nodded. He takes your wrist and wraps your arm around him before lifting you from the bed and taking you downstairs. Thank God you’d brought groceries with you and his fridge actually worked once it was plugged in. Having a live in zombie guest was going to require a few changes and upgrades to his house. He’d already started on a few, but there was still a lot of work to be done. 

“Adam,” You say opening your eyes more looking at him, “You said I’ve been here for two days. My dog? What about my animals?” 

“They’re fine. There is no love lost between me and the beasts whatsoever, but I saw that they were fed and had sufficient water. I didn’t want to leave your side, but I know how fond you are of your creatures.” He said gingerly placing you on the couch and putting your feet up to keep your blood flow to your heart so you wouldn’t pass out.

Your phone rang from the coffee table. "Will you please answer that? It's been ringing nonstop for two bloody days." Adam picked it up and handed it to you so you didn't have to move from the couch. Bette.

"Hey, hun."

"Thank GOD!" There's a rustle in the background. "Where the fuck have you been? Where the fuck are you? You know I called the police? And why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Your heart skipped. Adam glanced from the guitar in his hand to you.

"I've been at a friend's house."

"You sound like shit."

"I feel like shit. I've been really sick for the last two days." You picked at the food on the plate resting on your stomach. Adam moved around the couch to look at you. Your pulse had sped up.

"Couldn't your 'friend' have answered the phone?" Her tone was shitty but you couldn't blame her.

"He probably didn't want you to think I'd been kidnapped."

"Too late." A heartbeat later. "He? Wait. You're at a man's house?"

"I'm fine now, Bette. Can you please cancel the missing person's report?” 

“Yea but you need to call your sister. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

You picked at the blanket. You chose your words carefully for both Bette and Adam's sake. "We don't talk much. And we see each other less than that. I have - issues - with my family."

"Well. Call her. She's listed and your next of kin and she's probably freaking out."

"I will. Love you." You both hung up after Bette's I love you.

Adam took the plate from your stomach and set it on the table. He propped the guitar upright against it. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before dialing your sister. You murmured "I don't want to do this." over and over before she picked up. Adam stroked your hand and forearm.

"Thank god you called. Are you ok? Where have you been?"

"Jenn, I'm fine. I've been really sick the last two days and Bette panicked."

Your sister sighed heavily on the phone. "I'm just glad you've got someone who cares enough about you to call the police."

"Two someones." Adam laid his cheek against your belly and gazed at you. Normally, a conversation with your sister would have your heart rate spiking but just his touch kept you calm.

"Oh right. The person taking care of you while you're sick, I presume?"

"Yes. Please tell me you didn't tell William. And especially not our parents."

"Had you not called, I would have at least told William then we would have gone from there. Michigan? Why Michigan? And why Detroit?"

You shook your head and closed your eyes. "Be thankful is not Maine."

"You're right."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No, but I'm glad that I at least know where you are at even if I don't really know."

"I need to go, Jenn."

"I love you."

"You too." You ended the call and tossed the phone on the table. Adam rubbed your palm on his face. "Have I eaten enough to go back to sleep? I really don't want to deal with this right now."

"I guess. Sleep. And when I retire, I'll put you in bed."

"Can I sleep in your bed? With you?"

"Why are you frightened of your family?"

"Why won't you talk about your wife?" You must be feeling better if you're becoming snappish.

"Fair enough. Drink just a bit more." You weakly drank from the water bottle. "Now, rest." He kissed your forehead then stood up. You didn't see him pick the guitar back up and place the headphones on his ears. The haunting melody that only he could hear buffeted him from the small speakers. Your eyes slipped closed in the near silence. The only sound the plucking and strumming of the guitar strings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You sit on your phone on Adam’s back porch, cradling your head in your hand as your boss reads you the full riot act. “No, . . .no sir. I don’t think this is a joke. I take my job very seriously . . . yes, absolutely. I know . . . . I know and I can’t apologize enou . . .” You close your eyes shaking your head a bit in frustration. He wasn’t listening to you or letting you get a word in edge wise. “Of course this shoot is important to me. I know I didn’t call in or answer my messages but I’ve been sick . . . yes sir, really and truly sick. . . . no I’m better now. Much better . . . . yes sir. Yes sir. First thing Monday morning. I will be there on time and ready to work. Yes sir. Thank you.” The phone goes dead and you sigh folding it in your hands starring at your feet. 

Today was Thursday, you had until Monday to get your head on straight again and get back into your life before you lost it completely. You tended to live paycheck to paycheck these days and if you were fired off this job you were going to be back to living in a studio apartment and eating ramen noodles to survive. 

You heard the door open and looked up realizing it was nightfall. Adam came out and sat down beside you on the steps handing you one of your protein drinks. With a sigh you take it and shake it up before opening it and taking a sip. “I really am getting to hate these damn things.” You say before taking another larger drink. The faster you got it down, the sooner you could get the taste out of your mouth. 

“You weren’t there when I woke again.” Adam said looking at you. He could feel the waves of stress coming off of you. “Why are you so upset?” 

“I disappeared off the map for two weeks Adam. It tends to become noticeable to your boss when you don’t do him the courtesy of telling him you haven’t just quit without notice.” You shotgun the rest of the protein drink and suppress your gag reflex. “Ugh.” You sigh looking at him, “I have until Monday to get things sorted out. I really should go back to my apartment. I’m better now, and you have better things to do then to look after me all the time.” 

Adam arched a brow, “What things?” You look down at your phone turning it in your hands. Adam reaches up and touches your cheek before smoothing his fingers through your hair. You shy away slightly and he lowers his hand. “Why does it feel like you’re pulling away from me?” He questions. “You are never there when I wake, you flinch at my touch.” He pauses a moment, “Are you angry with me for what happened?” To be honest, Adam was angry with himself. That he had gone so primal that he fed from you when he knew it was too soon, and came very close to flat out raping you on the spot. 

“You know I’m not, Adam. I wanted to help you. I offered myself to you to take what you needed, whatever you needed.” You turn towards him and cover his hand with yours. “I’m just glad that I had what you need to get better.” Your eyes turn down, “The thought of losing you . . . when I just found you . . . it hurts. More than anything I’ve ever experienced.” 

“I assaulted you.” That was not what he wanted to do. He found you beautiful, sexy, irresistible and found it difficult not to ravage you on the spot sometimes when he held your warm body against his. Felt your heartbeat, your warm breath, your soft skin . . . it was so very easy to lose himself in you. He would love to be able to take you to that new level of intimacy with him, but he also knew you weren’t ready. He wouldn’t rush you, and he wouldn’t force you. But how he wanted you. Every part of you. 

You swallow a lump in your throat turning your eyes away before you say in a soft whisper, “Maybe I wanted you to.” Adam looked at you when you said that and turned his hand over lacing his fingers with yours. 

“No.” He reached up and smoothed his fingers through your soft hair again back off your shoulder before he placed a gentle kiss to your cheek, staying close his lips almost touching your face. “You didn’t want that.” He whispered softly nuzzling your skin. “When I take you . . . I’ll be gentle.” You close your eyes leaning closer to him easily swept up in the gentle sound of his deep voice when he spoke to you like this. It was like a sweet gentle lullaby that wrapped you in a warm blanket making you feel safe. 

Your breath became deeper, and your skin became even warmer as you rest your hand on his cold bare chest. He wrapped his arm around you, gently caressing your shoulder down your arm, before moving to your waist and pulling your body against his then onto his lap. He nuzzled down to your neck, and gently kissed your skin breathing in your tantalizing luscious scent. “Adam,” You whisper barely able to speak. “I’m better now . . . I’ve recovered.” God, you’ve dreamed about him drinking from you again. The way it felt, dancing somewhere on the line of pleasure and pain. 

Adam’s hand slowly moved up your inner thigh causing your breath to catch in your chest, as you rest your hands on his shoulder, moving your head to the side to give him full and complete access to your neck. Inviting him to bite you, to drink from you again. You could feel him breathing harder, and you could have sworn you heard something that sounded like a purr mixed with a growl deep inside his chest.

Your fingers move from his shoulder around his back to his neck before sliding into his somewhat matted long black hair. Adam was so tempted, longing for the sweet taste of your blood again. His sharp teeth pressed against your skin, his tongue tasting you remembering when he made you his that night in your tent when you lay sleeping alone so peacefully. “Adam,” You breathed, “Please?” Were you actually begging him to bite into your flesh and drink your blood? What in the world had happened to you? 

You could feel his hands clutch to your body, holding you tight. However he leaned you back in his arms pulling away so he could look down into your eyes. He wasn’t going to bite into your neck, not right now. You needed more time to recover. He took more than he should have from you last time, he couldn’t risk weakening you like that again. Looking into your eyes, he took your hand and kissed your fingers then your palm. Then he made a shallow bite in your wrist causing you to gasp and close your eyes. Retracting his fangs he ran his tongue over the wounds lapping up the precious crimson ambrosia. He could feel your body quiver as he held you against him. Both of you becoming more excited by the intimate experience you were sharing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam carried you up to his master bedroom not willing to go further with your intimacy outside. What was between you was private, and he wanted you to himself. He set you to your feet and eagerly removed your clothing down to your underwear. You always wore matching satin and lace undergarments that complimented your gorgeous and luscious body. 

Reaching out you pushed his unbuttoned shirt over his shoulders and down his arms letting it fall to the floor. At once your bodies were entwined as you anxiously feasted on each other’s lips, gorging yourselves on the taste of one another’s kiss. As Adam cupped your face, devouring your mouth as his tongue entwined with yours, your hands moved down his chest, over his abdomen finding his jeans and quickly unfastening them before pushing them down over his hips to the floor. As he stepped out of them, he walked you backwards towards the bed before you fell together onto the plush mattress. Your hands clutching to his back as your bodies writhed and entwined together unable to get close enough to one another.

You could feel how hard his erection was, it must have been almost painful as you wrapped your hand around it feeling it rock solid in your palm, every vein, and you could swear you felt a pulse. You gently stroked his cold member in your warm hand. “Warm me darling.” He whispered against your lips, “Share your warmth with me.” 

Without hesitation you wrapped your arms around him, your thigh around his hip as you flipped him over onto his back straddling his abdomen, your hands resting on his chest. He gazed up at you admiring your indescribable beauty. 

This was all so new, so wrong in so many ways. You knew he was a married man, you knew that you weren’t married to him. This was every sin you were ever taught that was beaten into you as a child, and even worse as a teenager. Adam didn’t look at you, condemn you, or shame you for the thoughts, feelings and desires you had. You felt so comfortable with him, so safe. He didn’t look down on you, he wanted you, he made you feel wanted and beautiful. Warmth? Of course you would warm him, you’d give him everything you had and more. Anything he wanted. 

Adam’s hands rested on your thighs before moving up your body until cupping your lovely plump breasts in his hands massaging them with a groan of pleasure at the feel of their soft warmth. Then he sat up beneath you seeking out your lips once more. You moaned into his mouth as his hands rested on your back pulling you harder against him. After a moment the kiss broke, his fingers entangled in your silken hair. “Let me taste you . . . I want to taste you.” He breathed before kissing you again. 

You didn’t quite understand. You offered him your neck, you invited him to drink, you begged him to. “Of course.” You breathed your hips moving to rub your sex against his. “Anything you want of me, I am yours.” 

He grinned and kissed you again before wrapping his arms around you and with one swift easy move turned laying you down on the bed beneath him. You gasped slightly not having expected his sudden action as he lay over you. His hands wrapped around your wrists as he pinned you to the plush mattress below. He consumed your lips and your tongue once more not being able to get enough of the savory taste. You turn your head to the side allowing him access to your throat, your neck, whatever he wanted. 

However, Adam didn’t drink from you as you thought he would. Instead he trailed kisses down your face, over your neck, down your breasts pausing to taste and suckle each one before continuing down your abdomen,. It was absolute heaven, every touch, every kiss, every caress. It felt so good it was absolutely sinful. Moving down further he caught your knee and opened your thighs, nearly pressing them down into the mattress to give him full access to your womanhood. He kissed down your inner thighs making his way to your quivering wet sex. He paused admiring your lovely sex. Then he anxiously plunged his tongue into your folds devouring the taste. Not wanting to miss a single spot. You gasped as you felt a sense of panic and anxiety well up in your chest. 

“Adam.” You breathed your entire body going rigged. “Stop . . . please stop . . .” You say feeling a wave of shame washing over you. Every single lesson, every single warning about how this was pure sin, completely wrong, and the fact he was married only compounded it all 10x. You’re thighs clinched trying to close as you reached down trying to push him off of you. “Adam please . . . please I beg you.” You say tears welling in your eyes. God it felt so good. It made your entire body tingle; it set your entire body aflame. You didn’t want him to stop, but he had to. This was wrong. “Adam!” You cried as tears began to escape your eyes. 

Feeling your anxiety he paused and lifted his head crawling over you again catching your wrists and pressing them down into the mattress once more. He kissed you gently before starring into your eyes. He was weaving his hypnotic spell on you again as it was the only way to calm you. Your breath and heartbeat began to slow as you gazed into those glowing bright beautiful eyes. “Shhhh.” He whispered caressing your face with his lips and nuzzling your skin. “Relax my darling. Trust me.” He breathed. “I’ll not hurt you. Let me give you a gift. Let me pleasure you. You’ve given me so much already. Allow me to love and worship your beautiful body in return.” 

You close your eyes as more tears escaped. You were scared. How could you not be? You were taught from the time you could walk you never had sex, touched, or even showed your body to anyone who wasn’t your husband. You ran away from all of that, but having been taught it over and over so long, it was hard to leave that way of thinking behind. After a moment you give a small nod. “I trust you.” You breathe. 

He kisses you tenderly once more caressing your curves before he returned to settle between your thighs. There was so much to explore, so much to teach you, so much to give you. He was your teacher, your guide, and you were his student. He kissed your belly before his tongue returned to explore your lovely sex once more. You moaned hardly able to hold still as he forced your thighs open pressing them down against the mattress. Your flavor was sinfully exquisite. He could devour you whole and happily do it again and again until both of you were too spent to move for a week.

Adam smelled the salt of your tears. He laid his cheek on your thigh. He let go of his hold on you and waited for you to come around. "My treasure, I'm going to touch you and make you cum. And you need to know that it's ok. It's alright and normal and healthy to feel pleasure and orgasm. I can feel your shame and anxiety at the enjoyment you're feeling from my mouth." Adam looked up the line of your body. God he looked amazing between your legs. "Perhaps, once you're comfortable with cumming at my hands, you'll be more receptive of my going down on you." He kissed your thigh then played his fingers over the carefully groomed public hair. You drew in a breath. His fingertips caressed your labia then gently parted your folds. He groaned and closed his eyes. His tongue whet his lips. He was dying to taste you again. To kiss and caress you with his lips and tongue. To suck and lick until you came on his tongue. He slid a single finger inside you.

You gasped and arched your back. You wanted to cover yourself, to look away. "Stay with me, baby. Just relax." Adam reached for your hand and locked your fingers together. That simple touch grounded you. He added a second finger, pumping in and out of your slick flesh. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across your clit. Each pass shot a jolt of pleasure through you. He drew you high and higher. His fingers petting your sweet spot every time he slid knuckle deep. Your face flamed and your breath came faster but you couldn't let go. Adam moved over you. "Trust me, my treasure. Let go." His mouth hovered open over yours. His fingers and thumb draw you closer. "Cum. Let go." He groaned into you. "You're so hot. Wet. Tight." His voice grew breathless. "Treasure." The sound of his own enjoyment turned you on even more. "Mine." That did it. Your body tensed and shook. The hot rush flooding you then a tingling numbness. "God. . ." He pressed his forehead to yours. "You're amazing." He kissed your face and down to your healing neck.

"That was. . .not bad."

"Mmmm, good good. We'll do this again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Your knuckles went white on the counter. Adam ground against your ass as your body bucked between his and the counter. He growled and rocked his hips with yours, riding out your orgasm as your sweet blood coated his tongue and filled his throat. The bliss spread through him. The bloodgasm doubled by your orgasm tinged with the uniqueness of your blood.

"Fuck, Adam!"

He chuckled and kissed your ear. "Before you leave me again, I want to give you something." He left your back.

You turned around but held onto the counter. You'd lost count of how many times he'd made you cum. He surprised you. Waking you up with his hands in your panties, while you were distracted or thinking or doing other things. Each time you felt better and more comfortable. This last session had been another surprise. He'd gone for a drive. When he returned, he found you dancing in the kitchen. He'd pushed you against the counter and things had gotten heated.

"Close your eyes, my treasure." You did as he asked. His lips brushed your bare shoulder. "No peeking." His fingers played over your neck. A pendant of cool weight laid between the mounds of your cleavage. "Open them."

His soft smile greeted you. Your smile answered him. You took his face in your hands and kissed his lips tenderly. You finally looked down and gasped.

"Oh Adam." You plucked up the ruby and turned it over. The light glinted off the intricately carved anatomical heart. "Now everyone will know you're mine. I don't want you to take it off."

"It's gorgeous." You couldn't help the surprised tears. "No one's ever gotten me anything like this."

"You like it?"

"I love it." You threw your arms around him and kissed him excitedly. Adam smiled against your lips. Wonderful. Not only did you wear his vampire mark, you wore a 'human' mark now as well. He wasn't looking forward to you leaving him in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. My Treasure - Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next evening, Adam sat on his couch waiting for you to wake up. Your sleep schedule hadn’t yet adjusted to your late nights with him. He strummed the guitar sitting in his lap, writing a new song. His new music of late had changed. Before you, it was quite a bit of funeral music. Now it had become less dire. 

The notes played against the strings. It was a haunting melody. 

His phone began to ring, and he almost didn’t answer it. But he was so thankful when he did.

“Hello, my darling. How are you?”

“Eve. I need to see you.”

As much as Adam adored you, his wife always took precedent for him. 

“I’m ready when you are, darling,” she crooned as she flipped on her FaceTime. Adam scrambled to connect the right wires to see her face. As the bright smile took hold of his tv screen, a calm washed over him.

“There you are.”

“My darling. You look so happy. Do you have a secret for me, my brooding melancholy love?”

Adam knew he couldn’t keep you a secret, and from Eve of all people.

“Darling, I’ve..I’ve taken a companion.”

“Have you? That’s amazing, what’s he like?”

“Well, it’s- it’s not a man. A young woman. Eve, she’s incredible, I’ve never come into contact with a zombie like her.”

“You sound enamored, my darling. I’m so happy for you,” Eve confessed cheerfully. She never felt any threat when Adam took a companion. It wasn’t unheard of for her husband to select a young woman, but it was uncommon.

“So tell me more about her, what is she like?”

“She’s hard to describe, honestly. Lovely in looks, though. Flowing dark hair, bright green eyes. But something that troubles me. I’ve been trying to break her of it.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Adam confessed, “Her fucking zombie religion. It convinced her to be ashamed of her body and the pleasure it can bring her. I’ve been trying to shed her of that notion regularly for three weeks. It’s not been easy.”

“Well, darling, the humans’ religion is not so easily shaken. Especially not in matters of the body. You remember the Victorian age as well as I do, you know how that went. Especially in America,” Eve told him.

She became hesitant as she thought over the matter. She trusted her husband, but not you. And you wouldn’t be able to blame her- she didn’t know you. So she pressed a little more.

“My darling, what all have you done with this lovely girl?”

“I’ve tried to show her that her body is meant for pleasure. And not just hers, but mine as well.”

“Hm. Have you slept with her yet?”

“No, my love. She’s quite hesitant. And truthfully, as much as I want to, I am as well. I need to know what you think of her. Before I go any further.”

Eve thought for a moment. Adam watched her face scrunch in thought before she confessed, “Darling, I really think you should build a trust with her that’s much deeper than it is now. You’ve only known her for three weeks. That’s not even significant on her time schedule. Barely a blink.”

Adam nodded at her words. She was right. There needed to be more time, for both of your sakes.

The conversation flowed easily for a few more minutes. That’s all they really had together before sunrise in Tangiers. Before they hung up, Eve agreed to come to Detroit soon. She wanted to meet the young woman who had so captured her love’s heart. And had saved his life. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You woke up and stepped gingerly down the stairs into the living room to hear the end of their goodbyes. Adam heard you, quiet though you were.

“Come here, my treasure.”

You padded barefoot into the room.

“Who were you talking to?”

“My Eve.”

“Your- your wife Eve?” You were nervous. Did he tell her about you? What would she say?

“Yes, my Eve. I told her about you.”

“And?”

“She wants to meet you. To see who I’ve taken such a liking to, to bring them in like I have.”

You stilled. Your eyes widened. It was never a good thing for a man’s wife to want to meet someone you were sure would be viewed as the Other Woman, no matter how much Adam reassured you that wasn’t the case. He stood from his spot on the couch.

“My treasure, whatever you’re thinking is not the case. Eve and I are aware of the other’s needs and have no issue with finding someone to satisfy them. This time around, I simply need someone like you. She will fall in love with you and you with her. I have no doubt.”

You nodded. This was unlike any companionship you’d ever been a part of. One that would test all your limits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You sat at Bette’s table, having dozed off your face against the wood not even having felt it when you dropped stone asleep. Bette came in seeing you and sighed before setting the cup of tea down in front of you causing you to jerk awake. You look up seeing your friend starring down at you with her hand on her hip. 

“Oh please, Bette. Not another lecture.” Reaching out you picked up the cup and sipped the tea. 

“Who’s going to do it if not me? Hmm? I’ve only just found out you have family that you’re running and hiding from on top of it.” She sighed and sat down beside you. “You are keeping weird ass hours, you’re health has been up and down like a damn yoyo, you’ve been letting work slip off more and more, and I’ve basically had to adopt your apartment and your animals because you’re away at that man’s house all the time.” 

“Adam, Bette. His name is Adam. How many times?” You say taking another sip of your tea feeling tired and a bit thirsty. 

“Alright, this ghost man you’ve been seeing ‘Adam’.” Actually he was a vampire but Adam had warned you not to tell anyone, something you’d already figured. As much as you adored him, you really didn’t want to be carted off to the wacko basket for believing in actual ‘vampires’. You just give her a look. “When am I going to meet this secret man of yours?” 

“He’s not a secret, he’s just a very private person. He’s not comfortable around crowds.” You explain. 

“Four people are not considered a crowd, dear.” She snaps as you’ve been making excuse after excuse not to introduce Adam to them. “I can make dinner for us here if he’s so weirded out by going to a restaurant. Me and my husband, you and him . . .the kids can go to their aunt’s house for the weekend. Very quiet, very intimate.” She said. 

“He has a sun allergy.” 

“Obviously in the evening.” She countered. 

“He has a very specific diet.” You add. 

“HEY!” She said not willing to let you talk her out of anything this time. “Either you bring him here to meet us, or I’m going to follow you to his house and kick his ass for ruining your life!” She said raising her voice. 

“He isn’t ruining my life! If anything, he’s made it better!” You sigh looking into your cup, “Bearable.” 

She sighs as well realizing she was probably being a bit harsh with you. “Look, I’m your best friend. I realize that for you not to want your family involved in your life things probably weren’t exactly ideal for you growing up.” She takes your hand, “But I’m your best friend. And you’re mine. We have to look out for each other.” 

“I know.” You squeeze her hand back. Bette had been closer to you than anyone else had been in a long time. “But you have to trust me when I tell you, there’s nothing bad about Adam. He’s kind, and generous, and makes me feel . . . well he makes me feel wonderful.” You say with a smile. She smiles as well but the look in her eyes said she wasn’t going to let this go. You sigh, “Alright. I’ll ask him. Okay? But . . just don’t get your hopes up.” 

A smile sweeps her face as she kisses your cheek. “Good. This Friday. 9pm so the sun is good and down. Don’t be late or I’m gonna call the cops to come find you again.” She stands taking your empty cup going back into the kitchen. You shake your head but can’t help but smile. She really did care for you and she showed it like a big sister. 

Now came the interesting task of talking Adam into coming with you to dinner to meet her. He didn’t particularly seem to like any ‘zombie’s’ much less ones he didn’t know or choose to introduce himself to. But if he didn’t agree to meet Bette, you had no doubt she’d find a way to introduce herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You sat at the kitchen table, editing the photos you had taken. Karsh kept 'talking' to you but he wouldn't come much closer than where he lay at the end of the couch, his meaty head on his paws on the arm, watching you.

You could still smell Adam on you faintly. With a sigh, you glance at your best friend. You missed the big puppy cuddling. He talked to you again.

You saved your work then opened up a browser tab. You needed to get Karsh used to Adam and his scent. It had been almost a month since that first night in your tent. Your phone vibrated.

‘How's my treasure tonight?'

'Lonely.'

'I can come over.'

'No.' No response. 'I need to get Karsh used to your scent.'

'It has smelled me before.'

'I understand that. Look I'm just gonna call.' You waited a tick before you called.

"Treasure."

"Adam." You couldn't deny the smile that curled your lips. Nor the calm that washed over you at the sound of his voice. You drew your knees up in the chair. "I need to train Karsh to your scent."

"Explain."

"I'm coming home smelling like you. I'm bringing this new, unfamiliar and likely unpleasant scent for him into our home. It triggers his instincts. He wants to protect his territory and me from a predator but it's all over me and my scent."

"I think I can understand that."

"So I'm going to train him that your scent is ok. Like with a new baby or a new dog."

"And what does this require of me?"

"I'm gonna need you to play with a squeaky toy."

His incredulous laugh brought out your smile more. "What?"

"When I come back Thursday, I'll be bringing a squeaky ball. You'll need to play with it to get your scent on it."

"Ok. . ." You could imagine the put upon look on his face right about now. "Thursday? I thought you weren't coming until Friday. Not that I don't enjoy an extra day."

You glance at the wall calendar with the day circled. "I need to talk to you about Friday."

"Oh?"

"Not over the phone. When I come over. Thursday."

"Very well. Are things better at your job?"

"They're better. No more early morning appointments. Thankfully, most of the bookings that had to be canceled during my leave were able to be rebooked."

"That's wonderful. How does your week look?"

"I've got two bookings tomorrow and Thursday and one on Friday."

"But you're mine for the weekend."

"Yes, sugar. I'm all yours Saturday and Sunday. You have to share me Friday though." You glanced at the clock. "Speaking of sharing, I need to go. I need to get some sleep."

"Rest, baby and I'll see you soon." You had an idea for training Karsh to Adam's scent. It would take time but if everything worked, Adam would be able to come to your apartment and you'd be able to take Karsh to Adam's.

The blockhead talked to you again. "I'm going. I'm going." You were keeping track of how many days and showers it took to get Karsh to come around. This would be the third shower and second full day back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam tucked his phone into the inside pocket of his jacket. Between you and Eve, he'd finally gotten a cellular phone. It didn't have much on it. You knew more about it than he did and he didn't seem too keen on learning more about it.

The zombie that had sold him the tainted blood shifted his weight. "You have it?"

"Yea, man. You got the money?"

"Of course." Adam produced the wad of hundred dollar bills and held it. The twitchy addict reached for it. "One more thing."

Adam seized his neck. "You sold me tainted blood. I nearly killed my treasure. For that. Well, for that our business arrangement has come to an end." Adam turned his hand and lowered his arm. The junkie scrabbled at Adam's gloved hand and jacketed forearm. He choked and gurgled while Adam squeezed. His sudden rage at the typical, almost cliche betrayal became eclipsed by the memory of the terror and guilt and shame Adam had felt at returning to himself nearly killing you; the worry and fear he felt as you teetered close to death; the twisting in his heart and soul he felt every time he fell asleep for the day not knowing if he'd awaken to you dead in his arms. He bared his fangs with a threatening hiss that faded into a feral growl. The jerk of Adam's hand was imperceptible. The sheer terror in the junkie's eyes winked out. His breath wheezed out as his heart gave a whump. Adam casually tossed the body into the ditch by its car. He tucked the money back into his pocket. He very nearly left the case. Once bitten, twice shy and all. But he chose to take it. This time, he'd be more careful. He'd sample it before actually consuming, a bit of a taste test if you would. Not alone this time either, you'd be there. He whistled that god awful song you'd been singing in the kitchen that last night as he strolled back to his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam sat starring at you with a squeaky ball in his hand squeezing it over and over. The only sound in the entire house was the spiteful squeak of someone who was very annoyed and thought this was incredibly dumb for an animal whose existence annoyed him. Obviously he wasn’t doing it for the dog, he was doing it for you, but it was definitely a strained effort. 

“So what do you think? Would . . . you want to?” You ask having explained to him about Bette’s invitation, or rather ultimatum. “She’s . . . very nice. She just wants to meet the man I’m spending so much of my time with.” 

“I’m not fond of zombies.” He said simply. 

“I’m a zombie.” 

“That’s different and you know it.” He said seriously continuing to squeeze the toy at the same slow, steady, and yet annoyed pace. “So let me get this straight. Unless we attend this ‘supper’ . . . . with your ‘friend’ . . . she’ll persist in her snooping around our affairs. If we go together, then she’ll leave us be. Is that about it?” 

You give a nod feeling as though you were trapping him. A feeling you didn’t care for in the slightest. “She really is just concerned about me, Adam. I want her to see that you aren’t anyone scary. You’re kind, and your intelligent, and your handsome . . .” Your eyes going wide in disbelief you just said that so casually. “uh . . .what I mean by handsome is that . . . well you are quite nice to look at . . . nicer than most people . . . even with matted and nearly dreadlocked hair . . . . but it’s not that it looks bad . . . it’s very becoming on you . . . I . . .” You sigh, “Adam smack me and make me shut up already.” 

He just stared at you a moment longer before he half smiled. Adam rather enjoyed it when you became so nervous and stumbled over your words. Sometimes you were very comfortable with him, other times it was as though you had just met. “Darling, if it will put your mind at ease, and make things for you much easier, then of course I shall attend your friend’s dinner invitation with you.” 

You can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes you at this news. You didn’t know how he was going to react to this, and you were concerned that he wasn’t going to take it well or even become angry with you. But as ever, he was incredibly understanding and patient with you. Your eyes moved to the squeaky toy that he had been consistently squeezing since you handed it to him. The noise itself was starting to drive you mad and you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching out and snatching it from his hand to stop the noise. “Obviously your being a vampire thing is completely unspoken and off limits. But, probably leaving off that you’re married and stuff would probably be smart.” 

“Dearest, I know how to act in a conventional social setting. Don’t worry; I will conduct myself in a manner that is acceptable to ‘polite society’.” He said mockingly thinking it rather silly but understanding he was going to have to play the game for your sake. 

You smile a little, “Thank you.” Reaching up you caress his face not being able to stop yourself from touching his beautiful, flawless, cool skin. “I’m sorry that I even have to ask.” 

Adam knew he’d been annoying you and it was almost as though it was the whole point causing the smile to tug at the corner of his mouth again. “Now that we’ve discussed your concerns, I have something I wish to discuss with you as well.” 

“Oh?” You say putting the squeaky toy away in your bag closing it. 

He moved from his seat and kneeled before you taking your hands in his as he looked into your eyes. “I wish for you to move in with me. Here, in my home.” You hadn’t seen this coming nor were you expecting it. It seemed like time stopped completely as you looked into his eyes with a blank stare. Adam noticed you weren’t answering, and it was as though you were incapable of thinking either. “Darling?” He questioned wondering if he’d broken you. 

“Move in with you? Here?” You said looking around his house before looking back at him. “Seriously?” 

Adam reached up caressing your face, “It’s not such an unpleasant prospect is it? Both of us are much happier when we are together. The happiest when we lie in each other’s arms together, holding one another in a loving embrace.” He says leaning closer to you and nuzzling your cheek lightly as his fingers moved down and stroked the soft skin of your neck. “You can’t deny that being with me makes you happy, fills you with a calm you can’t experience when we’re apart.” 

He was right of course. Whenever you were separated you felt so empty, so lost, so down. Yet at the same time, it felt like moving in with him would be abandoning the life you’d made for yourself all together. Bette had said you’d been letting everything slide. Even when you had to work in the morning, you’d anxiously spend the entire night with Adam until daybreak when he had to go to sleep, and you had to race 100+ miles an hour to get to work before you were late enough to warrant being fired on the spot. “Adam.” You pulled back slightly looking into his eyes, “I can’t move in with you.” 

“Why not?” He questioned, his fingers still playing lightly over the warmth of your soft skin making every part of your body tingle with anxious anticipation. He kissed your cheek ever so lightly, and then your nose, then he found your lips kissing you tenderly before nuzzling you again. God, he felt so wonderful. 

“Because . . .” For some reason when he touched you all rational thought just fled your mind and you could barely think let alone string together an intelligent sentence. You shook your head a little trying to keep your wits about you and pulled back looking at him again, “Because you’re married.” Was the first thought that came to mind. “You belong to someone else, and it isn’t me. I can’t move in with you. I don’t know what that would make me exactly but it wouldn’t be good. It would be wrong.” 

Adam sighed resting his hands on your thighs as he gazed into your eyes, how was he going to make you understand that it was alright. There was nothing wrong with any of this. There was no betrayal, no lies, no deceit. Eve was fully aware of everything and was not only okay with it, she encouraged it. “I would like it if you were with me more often. If we could be together whenever possible. I miss you when you aren’t here, and I know you miss me too.” You started to say something further but reached up touching your lips gently to quiet you. “You know it’s what you want to. All that’s stopping you is the silly and rather archaic notions that your parents and their beliefs indoctrinated you with in your youth. You mustn’t let that stop you from doing what makes you happy and fills you with joy.” You were still quiet as you just stared at him and Adam already knew it wasn’t an instant answer, “Think on it my sweet treasure. Sleep on it if you must. But I know as you consider it, you’ll realize it’s what you truly desire.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The smell of the building materials and chemicals used in the remodeling overwhelmed you. You couldn't imagine what Adam was going through with his heighten senses.  
Last night, you'd watched him play guitar until you feel asleep on the couch. He'd asked you to move in, after agreeing to dinner with Bette and her husband Sam. He'd taken you up to his master bedroom and showed you the remodel of the master bath that was well under way. You'd been more than abundantly clear that his manse was unlivable. A working bathroom and plumbing were absolutely necessary. He'd showed you the plans and when it was completed, it would be stunning.

Afterwards, he'd taken you downstairs to his music room and lay with you on the couch. He fed from your breast while you touched yourself. Every once in awhile, that wave of shame would envelope you but Adam would talk you down. He'd kiss and cuddle and soothe you until you were ok with the warm pleasure radiating through you.

THEN, you'd fallen asleep. The last image you had was of Adam, his eyes closed and head dropped back, lost in the music his fingers created on the strings of the guitar in his hands.  
You'd awoke to your alarm in the guest bedroom with Adam curled around you, his face buried in your belly, arms around your thighs just under your ass.

So here you stood, applying your makeup in the vanity mirror of the master bath. You flat ironed your dark hair then hurried down to the music room. Your camera bag sat next to the coffee table. Upon it lay pictures of sample kitchens and appliances. Paint and tile swatches. You blew the air from your lungs. He was serious about this moving in thing and taking steps to achieve it. You prayed the scent training with Karsh worked.

But first things first. Coffee. Bacon. Strawberries. Appointment. Shopping for Adam's reward for the dinner party. Dinner party. Yeesh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“We should have brought my car.” You say starring at the front door of Bette’s house when Adam parked. 

“Your car runs on fuel. I thought you were being cautious with your earnings.” He said considering his car ran on self perpetuating energy. An engine he designed and built himself. Adam could feel the anxiety coming off of you in waves since he’d picked you up from your apartment. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes. No.” you turn and look at him, “I could call her and tell her I came down sick. Or you came down sick. We’re both really sick. It could be swine flu. We might be dying.” He just gives you a look at how ridiculous you were being. “Right . . . the CDC would have already been informed and she would have been notified.” You say with a sigh lowering your head. 

Reaching out, Adam takes your hand and brings it to his lips kissing your knuckles looking into your eyes. You let out a breath not even realizing you’d been holding it, feeling much calmer and more at peace when he looked at you that way. “This is your friend, darling. You’ve nothing to be afraid of.” Adam had no idea if that was true or not. To his ears she sounded like a huge, bossy, pain in the ass. But if it was what it took to make your life, which seemed quite complicated already, a bit easier then it was a small price to pay. Leaning forward he kisses you tenderly and you feel even more at ease then before. 

The doorbell rang and Bette looked at Sam. “That will be them.” She said putting down a tray of snacks on the coffee table.

“If he’s a musician he’s probably going to be weird.” Sam said standing from his chair. “Did she say what kind of music he’s into?” 

“Um. I don’t know, some kind of rock maybe? She says that he’s not overly fond of strangers, and he’s a bit eccentric. He publishes his music anonymously.” 

Sam sighed, “Oh great. So he’s a venti size weirdo.” 

Bette smacked his shoulder, “Best behavior. She’s really into this guy; I don’t want to upset her. She seems really happy but I want to know what the fuck it is about him that’s making her let everything else in her life slide downhill without even realizing it.” 

“He’s probably got her on drugs.” Bette stopped and gave him a death glare that he would even think such a thing about you much less say it. Even though you tended to be against religion, you were still staunchly against things like drugs and would never touch them. “Kidding.” 

“Not funny! Now shut up and be nice!” She says stopping at the door taking a breath before smiling and opening it. “Hey honey! Right on time. Come on in.” She says taking your hands and kissing your cheek pulling you inside. Adam arched a brow and followed you.

“Hi Bette. Sam.” You say with a smile before turning to Adam, “This is my friend. . . . my um boyfriend . . . friend . . . Adam.” Shit, really? Did you really just stumble all over that introduction? 

Adam was studying Bette and Sam as well as taking in his surroundings to see what sort of Zombie’s they were. If you should be hanging out with them at all anymore, and if it was safe for you to be with them. So far, they seemed like your boring, run of the mill, suburban zombie family. Although he could feel the judgmental way he was being evaluated like a criminal brought before a jury. However, before he could respond or react, Bette smiled and reached out taking his gloved hands. “Of course, we’ve heard so much about you.” She leans up and kisses his cheek, “Welcome Adam. It’s nice to be able to finally put a face to the name.” 

Your eyes nearly popped out of your face when she touched him like that. Adam had always had a very clear and dead set belief in personal space, and the first thing Bette did was completely violate it. You just stare at her as she draws back knowing full well she’d done it on purpose. Before you could say anything to ask it not happen again, Sam stepped forward and seized Adam’s hand with a strong shake. “Good to meet you, Adam. We were wondering who it was that was keeping her all tied up these days.” Adam narrowed his eyes at the spitefully strong handshake and clamped down around Sam’s hand giving just enough of a squeeze to cause the zombie a twinge of pain. Adam was tall, thin, not overly muscled, but as a vampire was 20x stronger then a human male. Sam immediately pulled his hand back rubbing it slightly quite startled and caught off guard by Adam’s strength. Then he half smiled, “That’s quite the handshake you have there, Adam.” 

“Yours could use a bit of work.” Adam said just glaring into Sam’s eyes at the petty attempt the zombie had made to intimidate him when he entered his home. Such basic, psychological, testosterone induced nonsense that even after centuries the male of the species still hadn’t evolved past it. Of course, as both you and Eve could easily testify having observed it first hand, Adam wasn’t immune to such behavior himself. In fact, he was somewhat more prone to it given a vampire’s animalistic and primal nature. 

Bette could feel the somewhat tense moment and smiled, “Well, why don’t we go into the living room for drinks, then I’ll go and check on dinner.” She said escorting them into the living room as the evening officially began. 

Bette handed you a glass of wine, and one to Adam as well. “I’ll be back in a moment.” She said with a smile heading into the kitchen. Bette was a gracious hostess but at the same time she was also quite driven when she was after something. In this instance, she was determined to find out all she could about Adam. 

“So . . .Bette says that you have been spending a lot of time together. How long have you guys known each other?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, umm. Since that camping trip. The one where I went with you guys to the park and brought a tent far too large for one person?” Your eyes go wide. Shut up, shut up, shut up! You hoped he wouldn’t remember your freak out and trip to the doctors and police report you filed about the ‘man who attacked you in your tent’. An attack that didn’t have an ounce of proof that it happened anywhere except inside your head. 

Sam smiled, “For a while then. That’s good.” It seemed neither you nor Adam was attempting to carry the conversation forward so Sam tried again, “What is it you do for a living, Adam?” He questioned. 

“I don’t work.” He said simply taking a sip of the wine. He closed his eyes for a moment suppressing the urge to vomit at the rather cheap wine knowing that his palate was extremely sophisticated after centuries of refining. He opened his eyes looking at Sam again waiting for the next question. You were sitting in silence your eyes passing from Adam back to Sam not even realizing you were holding your breath not certain what was going to happen or what was going to be said next.

You laid your hand on Adam's thigh. On reflex, his hand covered yours, the thumb rubbing your knuckles. Sam took notice. He also took notice of the way you both visibly relaxed with the touch. He tilted his head to the side. "That's not what I asked. I asked what you did for a living. Bee told me you were a musician."

"Who's Bee?"

"That's Bette, Adam. A pet name."

He pressed his lips together and looked you. You knew you owed him more than the present in the bag at home. "I've never heard of you so that can't pay the bills."

Adam fought not to roll his eyes. "Sam, was it? I'm independently wealthy. And as I own my home and my car, the bills, as you say, are well taken of."

Sam glanced at Bette standing in the doorway. This did nothing to ease their worries. On the contrary, it increased them.

A timer went off in the kitchen. "Oh, excuse me again. Sam, would you mind helping me?"

"Of course, honey."

When you were alone, you turned to Adam. "Are you ok?"

"You owe me."

"I know this. And how are you drinking the wine?"

"That-" He pointed at the glass. "-is not wine. It's swill. My stomach is holding it. I'll get rid of it later."

"You mean throw it up."

"Yes."

"Then don't drink anymore. You're driving. Use that as an excuse." The softening around his eyes told you that he hadn't thought of that.

"Fuck!" You glanced at the kitchen then back at Adam. He was suddenly on alert.

"What is it, sugar?"

"Your friend has cut herself." You started to stand up. "It's not serious but her blood is perfuming the house nicely."

"Everything ok?"

"I'm fine. Just cut myself."

You crouched down in front of him. "We can go." Adam leaned forward and put his face in your chest, drawing a deep lungful of your scent. You played with his hair gently and rested your chin on his crown. "We can go, Adam." His arms wrapped around your chest but he made no other sound or movement.

Adam finally pulled back and looked at you. His beautiful face had smoothed and a soft smile curled his lips. "No, baby. I know how much this means to you. I'll make it. I'll be fine." He curled a finger under your chin and kissed your lips tenderly. "You can make it up to me. Later." The promise in his voice made you shiver.

Bette cleared her throat from the doorway. "It's ready." You both looked up at her. Sam stood right behind her. Some of their tension had left them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bette hugged you at the door. "It's been fun."

You laughed and shook your head. "You're a terrible liar."

"I'll be honest. Sam and I both think he's weird but we can see that he cares for you, deeply. So I guess we'll deal with the weird."

Sam took his turn to hug you. "The agoraphobia explains some of it. And the hemophilia. You've calmed his panic attacks before?"

"You could say that."

"Weirdness aside, he's alright so long as you're happy and he's not mistreating you." You hugged Bette one more time before getting into the car.

Adam wrapped his arms around and buried his face on your neck. He breathed you in then sat back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two of you rode in silence until you pulled up behind the manse. "So what's this present you got me today?"

“It’s inside, Mister Impatient,” you joked as you stepped out of the car.

“Impatient? Which one of us has had the stamina for centuries? That certainly takes a lot of patience, dealing with you zombies,” Adam said with just a little snide. 

You cocked your head at him. He took it as his cue to hush, while you whispered to him as he sidled up beside you, “We’re not all bad.”

Adam unlocked the door and the two of you slipped into the house. You headed up the stairs to the bedroom to retrieve his gift, but he followed you.

“See? I told you, impatient,” you laughed.

“Maybe I am, then. You seem to like it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

You stepped to the dresser and pulled the top drawer open, and moved back the clothes covering the felted box. You turned around with it in your hands.

“What do you have, my treasure?”

Adam was perched on the edge of the bed waiting for you to turn around. 

“Well…I have your heart. You should have mine.”

You handed him the small box. He pushed the lid open, and ran his fingers over its contents. 

Adam picked up the small heart pendant and the long chain followed behind. It took his breath away.

“My dear treasure…”

“Do you like it?” you asked a little nervously.

“I do indeed. I love it.” He began to struggle with the clasp, his gloved fingers unable to get it open.

“Here, let me help,” you offered as you stepped forward between his knees. Adam handed you the long chain. It didn’t really need to be opened- he could just slip it over his head. So you did. 

You gently gathered his hair into one hand, feeling how soft it really was. It always surprised you. It looked rough and difficult to manage.

You slipped the chain over his head, careful not to snag him, and as it fell past his chin, Adam slipped his arms around your waist and pulled you into him. He pressed his face into your stomach and nuzzled the soft flesh he found. 

It tickled and you couldn’t help the small laugh. He pulled you even closer and pulled you down onto the bed, landing with a bounce. Adam crawled on top of you. He pulled you up for a deep kiss. His tongue slid past your lips and you moaned at his welcome intrusion. As you returned the movement, you felt a small pinch. Then a hot, small rush from your mouth.

It was just Adam.

“I’m sorry my darling girl, but I had to taste you.”

“It’s fine, Adam. It’s fine.”

You began to fall into a doze, it being so late. You tried to stay awake as long as you could, but Adam’s ministrations were calming and relaxing you. He painted little kisses all over your neck and behind your ears and in the hollows of your collarbones. You decided to wait on the other surprise you had for him. Tonight wasn’t the night. But it would be soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. My Treasure - Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Life has a tendency to change and shift sometimes. Not always for the worse, not always for the better, and sometimes all ways at once. Every since the first day you met Adam, really met him having shown up on his doorstep completely randomly and out of the blue, your life with him was so wonderful. Whenever you saw him, you felt calmer, whenever he touched you, you felt more at peace. Yet despite your trying to hold onto the life you’d made on your own away from your religiously staunch and somewhat misguided beliefs and lifestyle, Adam was simply more important to you on countless deep levels. 

You shouldn’t have been surprised when you arrived at work a little late one morning, to find that your job had been terminated. You’d shown up late enough, and had missed work without warning and without excuse enough that they weren’t even required to pay severance. It was a devastating blow and much to your surprise, you hadn’t seen it coming.

You’d given your dog and fish to Bette because you were spending so much time with Adam, you finally felt you couldn’t give them the attention and affection they needed. Without your pets to return home to, there was really no need to keep to the apartment. Two days after you finally relented, moving in with Adam and letting your apartment go, you realized you’d lost an entire day and rushed to your job only to find you didn’t have one anymore. 

It was about 9pm now. It was such a shock and a blow to you, it was like it woke you up from your trance long enough to wonder what the fuck had happened to your life in just a few short months. You sat in a small club in a booth in the back nursing a jack and coke. You didn’t often drink hard liquor, in fact throughout your life and your staunch ‘Christian’ upbringing stayed with you in countless ways. Also, it didn’t take you long after you lit out on your own to find out there was another good reason you didn’t drink hard liquor. You couldn’t handle it. It didn’t take very much or very long to get black out drunk. Something you had always heard was a myth but soon found out it was indeed real. Hence the reason on three separate occasions, you awoke in bed next to a complete stranger. Not remembering when you had met them, where you had met them, their name, or even talking to them. 

Two of those times sex didn’t happen, because you were so far gone all you did was pass out. You were a little fuzzy on the third instance because the guy was a complete dick preferring to screw with your head then telling you what happened. That was the last time you drank having sworn off hard liquor from then on. You could sip wine, if you were eating at the same time and made the glass of wine last through dinner and desert. If you drank it any faster than that, there was only a brief hint of a buzz to indicate you were a breath away from departing completely from your senses. It wasn’t safe, and being on your own wanting to avoid your family you decided it was best to avoid alcohol the majority of the time. 

Since Adam, you stopped even sipping wine as you had to maintain your blood health at all times. Alcohol was incredibly detrimental to that. You had become determined and almost obsessed to keep yourself strong and healthy just in case Adam wanted a sip, or even needed more blood for any reason. Even though you were an abnormally fast healer, Adam was still very concerned and attentive to your health. You felt terribly disappointed on the nights he didn’t drink from you or at least taste your blood. The experience was near orgasmic, and although you hadn’t actually had sex with him, you’d become almost completely occupied with the thought of it. Kissing him, resting in his arms, touching him, his holding you, it was like being wrapped in pure joy and bliss. You’d never experienced such happiness and profound deep peace whenever you were with him. 

However after the devastating blow of being fired, you felt like you needed a drink. As you sat here sipping on your Coca Cola and Jack Daniels that paranoid nervous darkness and fear that a runaway who remained on the run after she became an adult, determined never to be found by her family, lived in. After years of bouncing from place to place every few months if not weeks, Detroit, Michigan was the first time the first place that made you feel like this was home. Like you could settle down here, make a life for yourself, and stop running from your past. You’d made friends, gotten a good job and a career that you wouldn’t have to worry about supporting yourself. You were often lonely, but you’d made friends like Bette along the way that helped you not feel so alone in the world. 

You took another drink from your glass putting it back down starring at the bubbles of the soda rise from the bottom to the top. Your mind was starting to dissect where things went wrong. At first Adam wasn’t even a thought. But with every sip of alcohol, your mind turned to places it never had before. You so blindly followed Adam and in your view and mind he could do no wrong. It wasn’t that he had ever lied to you; he told you the truth from the beginning. He was a vampire; he had been starving, was drawn to you, and drank from you, but didn’t want to kill you or turn you, yet was desperate to keep you close. 

He always referred to you as his ‘treasure’ and treated you very well, with affection, like you were something truly precious to him. To be honest he spoiled you quite a bit. As you stared into the glass, your fingers absently moved up to your neck, those first scars that weren’t visible on your skin, but if someone felt your neck you could certainly feel the deep and somewhat extensive scar tissue below the surface. Your eyes widened as you picked up the drink and took a deep gulp. You were living with a vampire, a vampire who drank from you, bit you frequently. Not only that, you wanted it, you craved it, you’d even begged for it on occasion. What the fuck was wrong with you? 

It wasn’t long before this glass was empty, and the waitress came around and replaced it with a fresh one. Your eyes were spellbound by the bubbles in the glass lost in thought of the past few months. It was hard to understand your behavior, you didn’t understand it, and what was even stranger . . . you still felt . . . love for this man. For this ‘creature’. It felt like the clearest you had been in a long time the further you slipped into the liquor, but it didn’t suppress or change the deep feeling in your heart, in your soul how much you adored and loved Adam. You questioned your own thoughts, your own actions, your shift in priorities, but how you felt for Adam, how you thought of him wasn’t shaken for even a moment. 

Your intolerance of alcohol hadn’t diminished however. You were two and a half jack and coke’s in and hadn’t noticed that 9pm slipped by and it was now nearing 1am. You were starring and focused so intently into that glass that you were slowly and mindlessly draining, you didn’t even hear your cell phone ring or feel it vibrate in your coat lying beside you on the seat in the booth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Needless to say, Adam was worried. He could feel something wasn’t right and even called Bette to find out if you had gone there instead of coming home. When she said she hadn’t seen you and had thought you had gone home after she was let go from work Adam instantly left his house and headed out into the night to track and find you as quickly as possible. He could feel you, that you were in pain, and although your senses were being dulled with alcohol, his was not.

It was about 2:30am when Adam stood outside of the club you’d come to earlier in the night. His sunglasses on, he sighed already irritated by the blaring pop music coming from the inside of the night club. This place was going to be backed with young, annoying, ‘hipster’ zombies dancing to what they mistakenly imagined to be music. Any other night, for any other reason, he would have just kept walking by. However something was decidedly wrong. From the moment he woke up, your distraught despair that had led you here in the first place hit hard like heavy ocean waves. Now, closer to you then he had been when he woke it felt like you’d fallen into the grips of the undertow of whatever darkness you’d fallen into, and it was causing him volumes of deep anxiety. He straightened the collar of his jacket before shoving his gloved hands into his pockets making his way towards the entrance. So concerned about where you were and what was going on with you, the foreboding shadow of your not being the only one; the only thing here, escaped him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Can I get you another drink?” A man’s voice says. You don’t answer, you’re mesmerized by the bubbles in your coke and your mind was turning over things you hadn’t really thought about, considered, or analyzed before. It must have been a shift change because the last waitress just replaced your drink when you got to the bottom. 

However the next thing you know, the voice that had been talking to you that you assumed to be the waiter belonged to a man who slid into the booth beside you extremely close. Almost as soon as you felt his hand on your lower back, you cried out wrapping your hand around the side of your neck at a sudden pain that overwhelmed you. The scar tissue from Adam’s bites or ‘marks’ under the surface of your skin began to ache and pound. “Ow! Ow!” You gasped feeling sick and light headed like you were going to pass out. 

“Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh.” You felt a chilled breath in your ear as the hand that was resting on your lower back turned into a strong arm wrapped around your middle holding you in a vice like grip against a strangely cold body. “Don’t make a fuss.” There was the unmistakable feel of a sharpened claw drawn down your cheek as your face was turned towards your ‘company’. “Don’t want to draw any unwanted attention.” He said lightly brushing his lips against ear breathing you in. 

“No, stop . . . get off me . . .” You say trying to turn and push away in a pitiful attempt to leave when it was quite clear you weren’t going anywhere. “Let me go.” You said as a slow but desperate rise of fear started to well from deep inside of you. It vaguely felt like Adam, but it most definitely was not Adam. 

“Shhhhh,” He breathed wrapping his other hand around your waist pulling your body harder against his in the booth, “Come now, you must be used to this sort of thing by this point.” He ran his cold tongue down your neck which caused a shutter of horror and disgust to tremble down your alcohol filled body. Where you dreaming? What the hell was this? His strong hands clamped down on your form holding you in place as you felt a small but painful pinch on your shoulder. You took a breath as if to scream but his cold hand clamped down over your face. “Shhhh, I just want a sip.” He whispers into your ear before his tongue slowly slid over the tiny wound he’d made big enough for several small beads of blood to appear. His entire body shuttered violently, he was almost orgasmic at the flavor. 

Unlike when you were with Adam, this man did not inspire or instill any kind of calm or trust in you whatsoever. Just a deep seeded terror one might experience at the inescapable realization that they were moments away from being gruesomely murdered, and being helpless to save yourself or prevent it. It seemed the microscopic scratch that allowed him to taste your blood had closed, and he was preparing to open a vein when he stopped realizing that this wasn’t exactly a private place, and he wasn’t an unknown, he’d been here before. He had sensed the waiter coming to see if you wanted another drink and quickly pressed his fingertips to the artery in your neck causing your eyes to flutter back. Instantly he tipped your head against his shoulder settling back into the seat as though the two of you were being rather friendly and cozy. When the waiter came to your table, he just shielded your eyes your face turned to his shoulder as if you were embarrassed or shy and threw a few twenties onto the waiter’s tray paying your bill with a generous tip. The waiter smiled as people enjoying each other’s ‘company’ wasn’t uncommon and gave a nod walking away. 

He wrapped his hand around your throat over the spot where Adam had marked you before jerking his hand away with a slight hiss of his own. “It’s unfortunate you’ve been contaminated.” He breathed. He trailed his fingertips over your skin down your neck brushing over your cleavage. “But you’re not ruined.” He licked over your skin shuttering once more, “not even a little bit. You’re so sweet little one.” He breathed excitedly. Reaching around you he slid his hand into your jacket finding your phone, than he slid his hand into the other pocket finding your car keys. He grinned, “Oh, good girl. Why don’t we take this conversation to a more private setting?” He breathed still shuttering slightly from the flavor of your skin. 

At this point, you weren’t present for any of this. Between your intolerance to alcohol and the slight pain inflicted with the combination of absolute fear and terror had slipped you into a black out. With a cautious glance around him he slipped your arms into your coat, before wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you with him as he stood from the both quickly and stealthily hustling you towards the side exit that led into the parking lot to locate your car.

Your chest began to feel tight. Sweat beaded on your skin, increasing your clammy feeling. Your heart beat began to slow. You hadn't been taking your medication in the last few months. Adam could taste it in your blood. With him being able to hear your heart beat clearly you'd both taken the risk to heighten the taste, the purity, the experience for you both.

The car jerked to a stop. The back side passenger door whipped open. "Oh pet, a weak heart. How tragic." Disgust and disappointment dripped off your kidnapper's tongue. "I had hoped to play with you for a while." He clicked his tongue. The vampire pressed his face into your neck and inhaled deeply. "Pity." He casually tossed you into the alleyway, leaving your car unlocked with the door open.

Your heartbeat slowed even more. Your lips barely whispered "Adam. . ." You thought his name, his face. After the last almost year, dating him, living with him for 8 month while he remodeled the manse to make it livable for you, organized all his hoarded belongings, you'd even been close to moving Karsh into the place with you. You'd grown to love him. And even though you were dying in a dirty alley, his affection and companionship left you only one regret; you hadn't made love to him. You'd come close several times and done everything but.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam hunted you and your car to the alley. He found you at nearly sun rise. "Treasure! Oh god." His skin began to trickle like an intense, nearly third degree sunburn. It would ash and flame when the sun actually hit it. He checked you for injury, scenting the vampire on you. He locked your car and pulled you into the darkened doorway. He couldn't get you to the emergency room now. And you needed medical attention. He felt like a right prick for insisting you not take your medicine. He tugged your phone out and dialed Bette.

"Hey beautiful, calling to check on Karsh?"

"No, Bette. This is Adam. She's having a heart attack and I need your help."

"Adam..Adam, please..." you breathed as the sound of his voice finally registered in your brain. It had been so long, you almost thought it was a dream. 

"Please don't worry, my treasure, I've got you. I'm here."

"Adam...ow, Adam, it hurts, my chest," you squeaked out.

Truth be told, everything hurt. Your chest, your lungs, your jaw even. You were definitely having a heart attack. You were having trouble breathing and moving. You couldn't tell it, but it was no better for Adam. Dawn was fast approaching and threatening to take him down with it. 

Before he hung up the phone, he told Bette where you both were.

"Well, get her in the car and get her to the hospital!" she yelled.

"Bette, I'm sorry but I can't! I need your help or she'll die. Now please, come get her!"

"Jesus, Adam, she is so lucky I'm her friend still!"

Bette hung up the phone and Adam slipped yours back into his pocket. He could smell the other vampire on you. And he would certainly have a word with him, as soon as he knew you would be all right. 

"It's all right, my treasure. Help is on the way, you'll be just fine."

Adam looked around for a place to hide safely. It would be a long day for him. He could tell the room on the other side of the doorway was empty, and had been for some time. With any luck he could wait there until nightfall again. With a sharp jab of his elbow, he broke through at the handle and the door pushed open. He jumped inside with you still in his arms. At least there was some protection here.

You were quickly losing consciousness. The scene was turning out to be very ugly, and if Adam didn't do something soon, you would be dead in minutes. So he did the only thing he could think of. He bit his wrist, breaking the skin just enough to draw the smallest drops of blood to the surface of his cool skin. He put his wrist to your lips, quietly willing you to taste. 

"Come on, treasure. Have a small taste, it's good for you, I promise."

You lapped languidly at his offering, feeling the slightest bit of strength come back to you. Adam drew his wrist away after only a moment though.

"No more, my dear. I can't have you turning, not like this."

But what he gave you was plenty. At least to keep you alive until Bette's squealing tires rounded the corner. The sun was almost over the tops of the buildings now, and Adam had retreated to the darkened room once again, but came out just enough to show Bette where you were. 

"Get her in here!" she yelled as she pulled as close as possible to the door. Risking burning himself, Adam reached for the handle of the car door and slung it open. He carefully but quickly laid you in the back seat before giving you a kiss.

"I'll come tonight, I promise you, Treasure."

He shut the door and Bette slammed on the gas, away from the whole scene. She muttered under her breath, "I'm gonna kill him, I swear."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Your eyes open slowly, your eyelids felt like they were 100lb. if they were an ounce. As you woke up a little more you could hear that familiar beep of a heart monitor and turned your head seeing the equipment you were hooked up to. Wires, IV’s, monitors, readings. You held up your hand seeing the oxygen monitor on your middle finger, a wrist band with your name and information on your arm. “Shit.” You breathed letting your arm fall back to the bed. 

Bette had been dozing off in the chair beside the bed but snapped awake when she heard you speak. She smiled seeing that some of your color had returned as she stood standing beside you. “Hey there.” 

Your eyes turned up to see your friend who looked like she’d been up for a while and was quiet exhausted. Her worry and watching over you probably added to the stress. “Bette?” You didn’t remember her being there before. “What happened?” You whispered your throat a bit dry. 

“You had a heartattack. They tested your blood when I got you here, they said that you had a blood alcohol level of 0.37 you moron, why would you drink that much alcohol in one sitting knowing what it did to you?” Her anger at the entire situation was showing a bit as you had been touch and go before they managed to stabilize you and get your heart beating normal again. You close your eyes shaking your head a little not having an answer for that question yourself. Bette sighed and reached for your hand wrapping her hand around yours holding it tight as she bit back the tears threatening behind her eyes. She thought for certain that she had lost you when you had coded in the ICU. 

Your eyes opened, “Where’s Adam?” Realizing that he was the last one you had seen. 

Bette’s face darkened at the mention of his name. “He said he’d come by to see you.” She said in a low tone, “God knows he was too fucking busy to put you in the car and bring you here himself. He called me to do it. You were dying, and all he could do was call me on the phone to come get you. Another few moments and . . . . you could have . . . . you could have . . .” She couldn’t even say it reaching up and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“No, Bette . . . it’s not like that.” You breathed turning your hand and lacing your fingers with hers. “I told you, he has an allergy to sunlight. It makes him very sick.” You say quickly. If only she knew that ‘sick’ was a euphemism for ‘bursting into flames’. 

“He could have called 911. Waiting for me to come and get you and then race across town trying to get you help while watching you die right in front of my eyes . . . .” She was full out crying now. You tried to hold her hand a little better but you were still very weak.

“Bette . . . maybe he didn’t handle it in the best way but he does care. What if he had waited for me at home instead of coming out to find me when I didn’t get back? He saved my life, honey. I know he did. He really does care about me.” You tried to reassure her. The beep on the heart monitor indicated you were becoming a little upset and it snapped Bette back to herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and pasted on a smile. 

“Don’t worry about that now, honey. The important thing is that, you’re safe. You’re getting better. You just need to rest now and get your strength back.” She said patting your hand. You didn’t want her to think Adam was some horrible neglectful boyfriend that was willing to let you die rather than be bothered to help you himself. You started to speak again, but she shook her head a smiled, “You rest. Go to sleep honey. You’ll feel better and we’ll talk again when you wake up.” She leaned down and kissed your cheek smoothing your hair back from your eyes. “I’ll be here. Promise.” 

You were too exhausted to argue and were barely able to keep your eyes open as it was. You give a small nod seconds before your eyes closed and you fell back asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About an hour after sundown, Adam entered the hospital. It was the first time he had entered a hospital in civilian clothing in decades. He kept his sunglasses on as the florescent lighting was painfully bright to sensitive vampire eyes. He didn’t have to ask anyone directions to your room, he could sense you, feel you and it pulled him to you. 

He pushed the door open a little ways seeing the room dark except for the light from the monitors around your bed. It seemed it was a private room and you didn’t have a roommate which suited him perfectly. Adam made his way around your bed stepping closer. The beep of the monitor told him that your heart was working at a steady although slightly elevated pace, and even without it he could hear the slow gentle thud deep within your chest. 

Slowly reaching out he rested his hand over your chest, wanting to feel you breathe. The warmth of your skin, your pulse returned to normal, to feel your life still residing deep within you. It was such a great relief to him that you were alright. His eyes opened as he took your hand in his and raised it placing a gentle kiss to your palm before resting it over his cold heart as his vampire eyes gazed down at you again. 

Suddenly he was shoved violently away from the bed. He let go of your hand and turned, a slight glow in his eyes ready to fight and defend you before he’d let someone else lay a finger on his girl. However he stopped seeing Bette’s angry seething eyes staring at him. He furrowed his brow looking at her not sure why an attack was warranted. 

Bette’s eyes were burning with anger and she opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped. She didn’t want to wake you and cause you more anguish or put any more stress on your heart by witnessing the fight that was about to take place. Instead she grabbed a hold of Adam’s jacket and turned pulling him out of your room and closing the door. Adam was strong enough not to go with her, but he knew she was your friend and had a feeling if he didn’t go with her; she was going to have her say anyway. 

She drug him down the hallway into the empty waiting room and spun around towards him, “What the fuck is wrong with you!” She shouted, “Do you realize how bad off she was! She was dying! Just a few more minutes and she would have gone into cardiac arrest!” She smacked her hands against his chest. Adam wasn’t used to being touched, much less being assaulted but he remained silent and stared at her. “Do you know what the first thing was she wanted to know when she woke up? Too weak to keep her eyes open? She wanted to know where you were, if you were alright. As if you were the one who was hurt and were just moments away of being dead. Do you feel anything for her! Do you even have an ounce of the same care and concern she has for you!?!?!” 

“I couldn’t get her to help, otherwise I would have. That was why I called you immediately.” He said in a stern tone.

“WHY!” She shouted even louder. “You should have called an AMBULENCE!! You should have taken her YOURSELF! Her car was there! I saw it! You could have put her in the car and gotten her to the hospital 20-30 minutes faster than waiting for me to get there! What the FUCK is wrong with you!” 

Adam could see that she was angry because you’d almost died. To be honest he was angry with himself for not being able to help you, to get you where you needed to go immediately. The limitations of what he could do for a zombie in trouble were infuriating. He didn’t want to turn you, but he knew in his heart that if that had been the only option, if there was no other chance or hope for you to survive, he would have turned you to keep you with him. To keep you by his side. But he didn’t want to turn you. He didn’t want to make you a vampire. It was quite apparent to him that you weren’t ready for such a huge and complete life change. There were still so many things you wanted to do with your life, and if he turned you, you could never do them. Bette started to strike at him again but Adam’s hands shot up and caught her wrists holding her in place. 

Tears escaped her eyes as Adam met her glare. He spoke slowly, and clearly so there would be no misunderstanding. “Trust me when I tell you, Bette . . . . . There is nothing more important to me then her health and well being.” He said seriously. As she starred into his eyes she could see his words were in dead earnest. Strangely, she could almost feel it deep in the core of her heart. “She is very special. She is precious to me. I care for her more deeply then you or any other zomb . . . then anyone else could ever imagine or understand.” 

Bette seemed to calm down slowly, unable to look away from Adam’s eyes but it seemed to be clear to her that he did care for you. Perhaps even loved you. But that didn’t ease her fears for you, the way you had completely changed your life around, for him. Slowly, Adam released her wrists and she turned her eyes down a moment almost as if ashamed for her behavior. She reached up drying her eyes. “They said . . . that between the trauma and the alcohol, they have to monitor her heart and do some tests. They’re concerned that there could be some damage because of this episode. They won’t know until they do their tests and scans.” 

That was what Adam was afraid of. The terror of the attack by another, most likely younger and less scrupulous vampire, put a strain on your heart you couldn’t afford. Many of their kind had a tendency to torture their pray. Fear changed the taste of the blood, almost giving it a metallic flavor. He didn’t care for it himself, but there were those far more feral and less civilized then he and Eve. “When will they run these tests?” 

“Tomorrow.” She said softly, “Provided she has a good night’s rest and she stays stable throughout the night.” He gave a nod. He could stay with you tonight, but he would either have to leave before dawn or retreat into a secluded place in the hospital safe from sunlight until it went down again. “She’s going to be furious when she wakes up.” Adam looked at her again. Bette looked a little sheepish as she began to twist her fingers. “I . . . thought she was dying, I was afraid she was slipping away.” She said quickly. 

Adam arched a brow looking at her, “What have you done?” 

She was hesitant a moment before swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, “I called her sister. I told her she was in the hospital. I told her what happened. She said that . . . she and her brother would be on the next flight to Detroit.” Adam’s eyes went wide as he stared at her.

This was definitely going to be a problem.

To Bette, he appeared impassive. You would have noticed the slight wrinkling at the corner of his eyes. The way the muscle of his jaw flexed as he clenched his jaw. "You did what?"

"Adam, she coded on them multiple times. I thought she was dying."Adam turned away from her and headed back toward the room. She followed behind. "They're her family."

"No they're not." He whirled on her, his silvery eyes flint hard. "She ran AWAY from them. They are zealots. They are dangerous. And what's worse is the brother and sister mean well." He looked up at the ceiling and tried to control his emotions, his instincts. "She would have wanted you to wait until she was dead to call." Bette twisted her hands.

"I didn't know what to do and you were no where I could get a hold of. I don't even know where she lives anymore because she lives with you and you're a goddamn hermit. A fucking rockstar unibomber."

The nurse stormed over. "If you two don't keep your voices down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Do I need to call security?"

"No, no, we're just worried about our friend."

"Well keep it down. This is your only warning."

Adam turned to Bette. "Look. I'm glad you helped her when I couldn't. I'm thankful you've been here with her. But I'm here now. I'll sit with her until I have to leave to make it home before the sun. Go home to your family, Bette."

She retrieved her purse from the room and didn't say anything else. There was a lot more she could have, but she didn't. As irresponsible as Adam appeared, he cared deeply for you. Did he love you? From the outside it sure looked like it. Despite him being so weird.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The soft light of the wall mounts cast an amber glow over you. He could see you in Technicolor with his preternatural eyesight. You looked pale, sickly. Your heartbeat was still weak. He leaned over the bed rail and placed a soft kiss on your lips. "Oh my treasure." He pulled the chair up next to the bed and laced his fingers in your hand. His glided up and down yours, over the back of your hand then down again. He closed his hand with yours. "I can't bare to lose you. I've spoken with Eve. She wants to meet you. She can tell you're different from other companions I've had in the past. She feels like I've grown to love you. Maybe I have. This last year has been one of the best in a very, very long time." He turned your hand over and laid his head down, his cheek in your palm. "It's fitting. Your family is coming to visit and so is mine. Isn't this a big deal in normal zombie relationships? Meeting your significant other's family?" He turned and kissed your palm, closing your eyes and inhaling your scent, pushing out the myriad of unpleasant hospital scents from his nose.

You. Adam needed you. But day light was coming and he couldn't stay any longer. He had waited until the last possible minute to leave, racing back home in just enough time to beat the sun. As he pushed the door shut and closed the last open curtain, it hit him how lonely he was. You would be in the hospital for another few days. Eve wouldn't be here until tomorrow at the earliest, and that's if she was able to get the first flight out of Tangiers. 

He pulled himself up the stairs to his bedroom, past the newly renovated bathroom. The paint had long since dried, but he could smell it like it was done yesterday. The clean counters and heavy tile were exactly as you wanted it, just like he promised he would do it.

Adam trudged down the hallway to the bedroom, dragging his feet. He didn't want to go to bed. Not alone, anyway. But he would have to tonight. He shrugged off his leather jacket and kicked off his heavy boots. He let his jeans fall off their post at his hips and pool on the floor. Once he pulled his shirt off over his head, he reached for his robe. The stripey one you loved so much, that you'd worn once or twice when he wasn't there. It had your scent in the collar. 

Adam fastened the waist tie securely before crawling into the bed. It hadn't been empty on your side in the months since you'd been here. You had always been there. And now you were in some hospital bed, connected to monitors and IV lines. How long would he have to wait until you filled that space again?

Before Adam drifted off, he inhaled your scent from the robe again. And he caught a whiff of someone else who comforted him terribly. His Eve. She was getting closer, he could tell. She would be here tomorrow after sunset. Whether it was a hidden spot on the robe or just his imagination, he could smell her. Rosewater and spice. Adam couldn't wait to show you to her. She would love you. He was sure of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You felt someone holding your hand and smiled softly, “Adam.” You breathed before opening your eyes. However your smile was short lived as you saw a face you hadn’t seen in person for a long time. “Jenn.” Your sister smiles and bends down kissing your cheek. 

“Hey honey.” She said softly brushing your hair back from your eyes. “You’ve got to find a better reason to see us. These are drastic measures.” 

You looked down feeling someone’s hand on your ankle seeing your brother, “William?” The heart monitor beeped faster indicating your heart rate was going up. You swallow the lump in your throat, looking between them before raising your head looking around the room. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just us.” William said, “No one knows we’re here. We didn’t tell anyone.” 

“But we should have.” Jenn said with a sigh, “The doctors said that your heart is weaker now then it was before. That . . . . that when you were brought in, you had been beaten and attacked . . . . but you haven’t given them any details.” 

You close your eyes taking a ragged breath, “Jenn, I’m okay. I’m just . . . . not . . .” The heart monitor started to beep a bit faster. “I was just . . . . it wasn’t . . .” 

William walked to the opposite side of the bed taking your other hand as he reached up touching your face, “Kiddo, take a breath and calm down okay?” Jenn started to say something else but he stopped her knowing she was upsetting you pushing like this. “If you don’t want to talk about what happened, you don’t have to.” He patted your hand holding it tight. “We’re staying with your friend, Bette. She picked us up from the airport and brought us here straight away.” 

Your heart rate seemed to slow a little bit as you looked at William. Your brother had always been your greatest ally. He was your big brother, and looked out for you growing up. He knew how to calm you down. Even though he and his family were part of the church and you weren’t, he still loved you. Jenn loved you as well but she didn’t always know when to let things be. Now, when you were in the hospital, wasn’t the time to antagonize you about your choices. “How long are you going to stay?” You asked softly. 

“They say that if you have someone to watch over you and take care of you that you can go home. We were going to stay at your apartment and get things ready for you to come home, and take care of you until you were on your feet again but . . . .” William paused not continuing as he and Jenn looked at each other. 

“But Bette doesn’t know where you’re living.” Jenn said looking down. You looked between them and sighed closing your eyes. Bette had told them about Adam. That you were living with him and what had been going on since you had met him. Neither William nor Jenn were happy to hear you were living with a man you weren’t married to. The church was death on such things. Jenn closed her eyes and took a breath as if resolving herself not to upset you with disapproval over your situation. “Honey, . . . you’re going to need someone to take care of you. Especially after your surgery when . . . .” 

Your eyes open as you look at her, “Surgery? What surgery?” 

William and Jenn looked at each other again surprised they hadn’t told you yet. William took a moment deciding how to tell you. “The doctor said that . . . there was damage to your heart. You’re going to need a pacemaker now.” 

“No.” You say instantly, “No, I told them. I told them first thing that I didn’t want a pacemaker.” Your heart rate started to go up again. “They’ve been trying to make me agree to having one for years, but I don’t want it. I don’t want it William!” 

“Honey,” Jenn began, “You don’t have a choice now. You have to let them put one in or you are going to die.” 

You started to breathe faster and the alarm of your heart monitor sounded. “No!” You shouted starting to sit up as another monitor started to go off. Both William and Jenn pushed you back down to the bed and were trying to calm you down. The nurses rushed in pulling William and Jenn out of the way when you gasped for air and your eyes started to flutter. 

William and Jenn stood back watching in horror as they went to work on you, trying to get your heart rate back down before you had a full blown heart attack. If Bette had known how much their being there upset you and sent your emotions into a tail spin, she never would have brought them to Detroit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. My Treasure - Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam stood at the airport next to his car waiting patiently. Finally, his lovely and beautiful Eve appeared from the terminal. They walked towards each other slowly as Eve put her bags down with a smile seeing her handsome husband in person for the first time in quite a while. Instantly they embraced each other anxiously, before devouring one another in an anxious kiss before embracing again. Adam held her tight nearly lifting her off the ground feeling a sense of relief from the loneliness, tension and helplessness he’d been in since you were attacked. 

Eve wrapped her arms around him not having to see the tears in his eyes sensing they were there. She could feel his anxiety coming off of him in waves and knew he had been suffering. She stroked his hair gently kissing his head holding him again. 

“How is she darling?” Eve asked. 

Adam took a sharp breath, “She’s still in ICU. They were doing tests but when I left her last night, the results hadn’t come back yet. Her heart and body are fragile right now. She’s still in danger.” Eve felt him tremble slightly as she held him close. 

After a few moments she spoke softly in his ear, “Have you found him?” 

“Yes.” He breathed. “He’s been moving almost every night, knowing he touched a woman who belonged to someone else. But his weakness is he always returns to the same places to hunt.” Adam leaned back as they held each other’s hands not wanting to let go. “He’ll be at the club down town tonight. It’s underground. One of the less populated areas of the city.” 

Eve nodded reaching up caressing his face gently with her hand. She could see in Adam’s eyes the storm of rage and hate behind them. He wasn’t going to be at peace until what was done to you was punished. “Then, my love. I think it’s time he paid for his sins.” 

“You have to be exhausted from your travel; you need to feed and to rest.” He said cupping her face in his hands as he gazed into her eyes. 

She reached up covering his hand with hers, “This is more important right now, Sweetheart.” 

Adam clinched his jaw and gave a nod. She kissed him tenderly before hugging him again. Then he reached out picking up her bags and put them in his car as Eve got in the passenger side. He would have taken care of this himself already, except with you in the hospital and Eve on the way into town his attention was drawn away from your attacker, . . . . but he was never forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam watched Eve dance from the shadows. She spun on the dance floor like a whirling dervish. Her dread locked blonde hair fanned out as she turned in circles. But Adam wasn't the only one watching her. The upstart little prick who'd put you in the hospital watched her ass well. From Adam's vantage point, he could see the young vampire, but the boy could not see him.  
Suddenly, he made his move. He pushed off the table and stalked straight over to Eve. His charming voice broke her auditory trance. "May I?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"I'm sorry. Did I offend?"

Eve grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a spin. "Not by asking. You offended by attacking one that belongs to my liege."

"The little girl with the weak heart?"

"That would be the one. You foolish boy. The elders of Detroit have had a truce for longer than you've been alive."

"Let me guess they're angry."

Eve spun him around and smiled beautifully. "No, dear boy. They've simply given you to my leige."

The young vampire jerked free and disappeared into the crowd. Adam tracked his movements through the crowd then out the back. He pushed off the wall and followed lazily. Eve joined him at the alleyway, exiting the door right behind him. "Where has he gone?"

"He's in the next alley. He's on his phone." Adam shoved his hands in his pockets and Eve curled her arm around his at the elbow. They strolled to the end of the alley then separated. Eve vanished into the shadows. Adam purposely bumped into him as he came out the alley. 

"Excuse me."

"Wait. Don't I know you?"

"No. But I know you."

Eve's hand explodes through the front of his chest with the sound of shattering ribs and squelching tissue, the vampire's heart contracting within it. The young vampire's eyes widened. "Just a lesson, darling. You don't take things that don't belong to you."

Adam takes the heart and crushes it. It squishes wetly then explodes in blood and viscera. The vampire slumps around Eve's arm. Adam grabs his head and violently rips his head from his shoulders. The head, the body and the destroyed heart combust into ash.

"That's taken care of. Now, take me to meet your little treasure."

"But darling, you need to drink and rest."

"I will drink before I go to bed for the day. Stop being a fussy little hen, darling. You want to see her, don't you?"

"Of course."

"This little excursion has taken enough of the night. We'll go to the hospital then to the manse. I'm eager to see the changes. A 3 inch screen does no justice."

"If you need to leave, you tell me and we will."

"But of course, my darling." Eve tucked his hair behind his ear. It was still long but not as shaggy. And it glistened in the streetlight. Suddenly, Adam kissed her, breathing in her scent like a man suffocating and she was oxygen. Eve's gloved hands found his hair and held on as they devoured eat other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as they got to the hospital and got out of the car, Adam could sense something was wrong. Eve looked at him seeing the look on his face. He started to walk towards the hospital and held his hand out. Eve hurried catching his hand going inside with him. 

When he arrived at your room, he found that you weren’t in there and started to become increasingly panicked. Eve squeezed his hand before going up to the nurses’ station and inquiring if you had been moved. “Are you family?” 

“Yes.” Adam said immediately walking up beside Eve starring at the nurse. 

“Um. She had an emergency procedure done. She should be in recovery by now.” Adam took Eve’s hand and headed off in that direction. They started to walk through the waiting room and Bette spotted Adam quickly getting up and rushing over to him. He stopped cold looking at her. 

“What the fuck happened.” He demanded. 

“She went into cardiac arrest again. They had to do emergency surgery on her. They’re putting in an internal pacemaker to keep her heart beating. It’s too weak to work on its own anymore.” Eve held tighter to Adam’s hand resting her other on his arm. 

“Whose this?” Jenn said looking at Adam and the woman standing next to him who seemed to be more than a close friend. 

“Adam.” Bette said having noticed how close Eve was as well. 

“Her boyfriend? The man she’s been living with?” She said starring right at Eve in shock that he was so blatantly cheating on her sister, especially now. Adam just glared at the woman who resembled you quite a bit. William stood up and walked next to his sister. 

“Uh, Adam this is . . . .” 

“Jennifer and William.” He said instantly not needing to be told. “She was recovering before you got here.” He said in a low voice. 

“Adam.” Eve said when he instantly accused their mere presence of your current condition. Regardless of wither it was true or not, they were your family and he was being rude. Not to mention starting an all out brawl with them in the waiting room probably wasn’t a good idea either .

“Are you kidding me?” Jenn said getting angry, “You’re blaming this on us when you show up to my sister’s hospital with a DATE when she’s fighting for her life!?!” 

William wrapped his hand around Jenn’s arm to keep her from jumping out and attacking Adam. Adam’s eyes narrowed at her as Eve could almost feel a growl starting to emanate from deep within her upset and angry husband. 

Just then, your surgeon came out and Bette drew everyone’s attention to him. “How is she? Is she going to be alright?” 

The surgeon hesitated, “Her heart has had a lot of damage to it. It can’t function on its own anymore. But, it seems that the pacemaker is doing its job. It’s keeping her heart rate steady and strong.” There was a feeling of relief on the three humans, but Adam didn’t feel the same. A piece of zombie technology was all that was keeping you alive now? At your young age? “It’s going to take her some time to recover. We need to give the device a little time to work. She’s going to need a completely stress free environment.” 

“Yes, Doctor. That’s why we plan on taking her home as soon as she’s released from here.” Her sister said immediately causing Adam and Eve to look at her. “It’s where the rest of her family is and we’ll take care of her.” 

“Over my dead fucking body.” Adam said in a low tone, Eve dug her nails into his arm when his eyes started to glow slightly, breaking his skin to remind him this wasn’t the time or the place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The five of them sat tensely in a group until Bette announced that she was leaving for the night. You still hadn't woken up yet. The clock crept past midnight before your siblings called it a night. They tried to give instructions to the nurse to not let Adam in to see you but apparently, 

Adam was the only one listed to act on your behalf.

Eve curled against the side of Adam and laid her head on his shoulder. "Darling, she'll be fine."

"It's my fault." She didn't respond. "I convinced her to stop taking her medication."

"Oh Adam, you couldn't have known she'd be kidnapped and blood raped."

The nurse cleared her throat. "Adam?"

"Yes?"

"She's awake and asking for you."

"May my wife come?"

"So long as neither of you cause trouble."

"We won't."

The nurse led Adam and Eve back your room. Before he could suppress or school his reaction, his pain and guilt etched itself on his face. You looked so fragile hooked up to wires and tubes, monitors. Your eyes opened and a smile spread across your face.

"Adam."

"My treasure." He crossed to the side of the bed and took your hand gently and carefully. "I'm so sorry." 

"Eve . . ." You peeked around Adam's shoulder, leaning up slightly. You'd only seen her on the monitor but you recognized her presence because of both of your connections to Adam. 

"Easy, darling." She took her place next to Adam. "How are you feeling?"

Adam's thumb rubbed back and forth over your hand.

"Tired. Groggy. But I feel good."

"Excellent." Adam leaned down and kissed your cheek then your lips. "We have some unsettling news."

"Adam, are you sure now is the time?"

"What? What's going on?" Your heart rate spiked.

Both Adam and Eve hushed you. Eve moved around to the other side. "It's alright, little one."

"My sweet, Jenn and William are here." Your heart rate spiked but you close your eyes. "Thankfully, you had the wherewithal to put only me and Bette down."

"I don't want to see them."

"Little one, they've come all this way."

"I know that."

"You should see them. They are concerned. They believe I've corrupted you and brainwashed you."

You scoffed.

"There is another thing." You squeezed his hand. "They want to take you back to California."

"No. No. No." Your heart rate started to elevate.

Eve laid her hands on either side of your face. "Lilo, they want to but they are not going to. You mean too much to Adam. And I've grown sort of attached to you as well. You must trust in us." You nod and swallow then take a deep breath and release it. "You just concentrate on healing so that Adam and I can take you home." You nod again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eve and Adam remained by your bedside. Adam holding your hand, while Eve hummed softly and stroked your hair back behind your ear. It wasn’t long before you drifted off into a deep and comfortable sleep. Your heart rate steady, your other monitors reading normal. They were the first and only thing that had such an effect on you since you were hospitalized. You’d always hated hospitals to begin with. 

Adam’s fingers reached up and gently opened the hospital gown you’d been put in. He saw the large bandage over your heart where they had installed that little ‘car battery’ of theirs. Even now both he and Eve could hear the sound of it working, little electrical shocks to keep your heart beating. His fingers moved from the bandage up your neck cupping your face in his hand. There were tears behind his eyes but he was too stubborn, too proud to let them show. 

“She’s doing well sweetheart.” Eve reassured him knowing how to read the monitors that surrounded your bed. 

“If that thing fails for even a moment, she’ll be gone Eve.” He said seriously clinching his jaw when he felt his voice break slightly. His eyes moved towards his wife, “We could make her better. Heal her and take her out of here, take her home with us, tonight.” 

“We can’t darling, not when she’s in this condition. Not with her family and her friend knowing what sort of state she’s in. They’ll think we murdered her and we will be hounded and hunted down like dogs. If her family is as fanatical as you have told me . . . .” 

“She’s managed to stay one step ahead of them all these years, I doubt once we fade into the fabric of this earth they’ll ever be able to find her or us ever again.” He said quickly. 

Eve knew he was worried, he was hurting, and he was blaming himself. “We have to wait, and we have to give her the choice. We can’t simply make it for her and force her to be one of us.” 

“What life does she have left as a zombie, Eve?” He asked seriously. “Her heart damaged bad enough that they installed a ‘pacemaker’ to keep it beating for her. Never has the word ‘transplant’ crossed anyone’s lips, because she isn’t eligible for it now.” 

Eve reached over taking his hand, “Darling, be patient. She needs some time to recover, and she needs us to be here. To support her and defend her when she’s unable to defend herself. No one else is going to do that for her. Her friend and her siblings attempt it, but none of them know what’s best for her now. She belongs to you and they will never understand that.” 

He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, “I can’t risk leaving her here, Eve. I warned them, all of them that no one else from her past is to be brought here. That doesn’t mean that William and Jennifer haven’t already contacted their parents and God knows what else that would involve.” 

“We’ll stay close. We’ll simply have to spend our days in the basement of the hospital to keep hidden and away from the sun.” Adam looked at her knowing she must have been starving. 

“Their blood storage is downstairs, in the fridge in the room next to the morgue.” 

Eve smiles, “Perfect. We’ll have a picnic while we wait for the sun to go back down. That way we will stay close to her so there are no more nasty surprises, and still be protected down below where we can eat and rest.” Reaching over she took his hand squeezing it. “We’ll get things sorted out my love. I promise.” 

Adam couldn’t help but feel better as she spoke. She always had such a wonderfully understanding and calming effect on those around her. He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly before looking into her eyes again. Eve smiled and reached up continuing to stroke your hair, having a few more moments before they had to retreat down below for the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You awoke to the sun back lighting a man standing in your window. Height and build told you it was your brother. Your voice cracked when to spoke. "Bubba?"

He turned and smiled, crossing to your bed immediately. He took your hand in both his. "Punkin, you're awake." He smoothed your clammy face.

"Where's Jenn?"

"Still at the hotel. Your friend Bette brought me back then went to get coffee." He sat in the chair. "I want to talk to you. About some things. But I need you to be calm."

The heart monitor beeped loudly in response. "About what?"

"Adam for starters."

"Oh Bubba, don't start. I love him. He loves me. Eve and I care about each other too."

"You know about her?"

"Of course, I know about her. She's his wife."

"His wife?!"

You try to pull your hand away but he tightens his grip. "Stop it. Yes, Adam and Eve are married and I'm in a relationship with him and her to an extent. She just got back in the country. While I was in here."

Your brother let you go and crossed his arms on his chest. "And let's talk about that. Bette said he called her instead of 911 or just bringing you here."

"He has an allergy to the sun. And he panicked."

"Because he talked you out of taking your medication."

"We discussed it together and I voluntarily stopped taking it."

He sighed and pinched his temple. "You can't do that, sis. Look where it got you. Open heart surgery. A pacemaker? You're too young for this. This wasn't supposed to happen for another 10 or 15 years." He dropped his hands in his lap. "You really love him?"

"With all of me."

"I don't approve. But I see the way your whole demeanor changes when you talk about him. You were saying his name in your sleep." He looked at his hands. "You should know that Jenn told Father."

"Wha- wha- what?" Your eyes widened in panic and terror.

"Now calm down. She told him about your being in the hospital. The pacemaker. Adam and Eve." You shook your head rapidly, the heart monitor beeping faster and faster. "Punkin, you need to calm down." He stood up and tried to cup your face. "He's not here. He's not here. He's not here."

"Who's not here?" Your brother's head snapped up and yours snapped around, a look of utter terror on your face. Your father stood in the doorway. A look of dour disapproval on his stern face. He looked exactly the same as the last time he saw you. His brown tweed jacket threadbare.

The heart monitor beeped loudly. The alarm going off as you became tachycardic. "ADAM!!!!" Your chest tightened painfully. You couldn't get enough air. The nurses ran into the room. A code blue went over the P.A. Your world went white then black.

Adam jerked awake, awakening Eve. "What is it, darling?" He sat up and looked around.

"Something - something's wrong. I can feel her. Panic. Terror. Pain."

"There's five more hours of daylight. We can't do anything until the sun sets." Eve held Adam tightly. Her calm fighting against his agitation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam paced at the door, waiting for sundown. Eve stared at her watch leaning on the door. All she needed right now is for Adam to lose his cool and bolt out of the door before sunset and burst into flames by running headfirst into a room or hallway flooded with light. “Now?” Adam asked. 

“No darling, not yet.” She said as only two minutes had passed. 

“For FUCKS sake!” He said kicking the wall. “We could have gone up before if we just stayed clear of the outside windows. ICU is in an enclosed space with no windows. 

“Yes, that’s true. However how are we meant to get there from here? And what of hospital security? If someone insists to have us removed, or escorted from the premises that isn’t going to protect us from the sun then.” She reminded him. 

He growled slightly knowing she was right as he continued to angrily pace back and forth. “What have they done to her now? I know it was them. Something they did. It was their fault her health took a turn for the worst and hindered her recovery. DAMN THEM!!! Why can’t zombies ever think! She was born with this heart condition for Christ’s sake! It’s not like this is a new development since she left them, why are they acting like they don’t know their presence is doing more harm than good!!” 

Eve’s eyes remained on her watch counting down the seconds. “You said she’s been on the run, hiding from them for a while. If they were searching for her as hard as they seem to have they had to take advantage of this opportunity when it arrived. There’s no guarantee they would find her a second time when she’s been so careful before.” 

“Maybe they should have just taken the hint that she wanted nothing to do with them, their way of living, or beliefs and left her the fuck alone. Stayed out of her life like she wanted.” He said grinding his teeth. 

“She’s family, Adam. People have a hard time letting go of their family regardless of circumstances.” She glanced towards him, “Why do you think I haven’t allowed you to kill Ava yet for any of her willful abuse or acts against us?” Adam gave her a look not wanting to be reminded of her wayward sister. Having made her point she looked back at her watch. “Over 8 centuries old, and you still haven’t learned the virtue of patience yet my darling.” Her watch started to beep and she immediately unlocked the door and pushed it open. Adam grabbed her hand and they took flight up the stairs out of the basement to find you.

Bette looked up from her lap as Adam and Eve entered the waiting room, tears streaked her face. Eve sidestepped Adam and crouched in front of the grief-stricken woman. "Bette, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault. She told me about her family. But I didn't know. I swear I didn't know."

Adam clenched his fists. "What. Happened?" Eve shot him a disappointed look.

"William came early. Without Jenn. I took him back then went to get coffee. When I came back, Jenn was waiting here with an older man."

"Her father."

Bette nodded and pursed her lips. "It was horrible. She screamed for you. I've never heard anything like it. Then she went into cardiac arrest."

"Even with the pacemaker?"

"Even with the pacemaker. It's rare. The doctor said that despite the shocks it gave her, her heartbeat continued to become tachycardic." Bette looked down at her lap. "She's in a medically induced coma." Bette breathed in through her nose. "Her heart is functioning at 25%. She's on oxygen and a ventilator. They're not sure she'll make it through the night."

Adam growled, the leather of his gloves creaking. "Where are they?"

"Gone. The hotel I presume. They got into a shouting match. William seemed to be angry at Jenn AND their father. Security removed all 3. They can't come back until tomorrow or her condition gets worse so they can say . . . say good . . . ." she couldn’t form the word, it choked her at the back of her throat.

Eve rubbed her knee. "You should go home and rest. They'll call you if anything happens. Adam and I will sit with her until morning."

"You'll call. If there's any change."

"Yes." Bette looked from Adam to Eve then gathered her purse. They walked to the nurse's station. The same nurse from last night sat at the desk. She waved them on.

Adam stopped just inside the door. Eve closed it behind them. They could smell death in the room. You weren't long for this world.

Adam and Eve flanked your bed. "I know we promised to wait but Eve, she's dying." Adam's voice cracked uncharacteristically. She'd never seen him behave like this with a Renfield. He'd only ever shown this kind of emotion with her, toward her. Eve looked at your face. Yes, she was fond of you but this was love. He loved you. As surely as he loved her. She touched your face lightly. What was it about you that had captured her lord's heart?

"Very well, my darling. I'll do it. You are to see to the monitors until we leave."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You took a deep breath and let it out, and then a second one. It didn’t hurt, and you didn’t feel exhausted as you had every single time you’d woken up before now. Your eyes open and you take another deep breath finding no pain at all. You weren’t even sore. You sat up finding you weren’t wearing anything quickly grabbing the sheet that was covering you holding it over your chest. 

Looking around, you recognized this room. This was Adam’s room, in Adam’s house. But this isn’t where you’d fallen asleep, you were at the hospital. You look at your arms finding no tubes, no IV’s not even any leeds to the medical monitors at the hospital. Had you been dreaming? Pulling the sheet away you looked down at your chest. You saw something, a faint mark over your heart. Like a faded scar from an injury a long time ago. Were you dreaming now? 

“Good morning.” You look up to see Eve standing in Adam’s striped robe carrying a glass and a canister with her as she walked around the bed to the side you were sleeping on and set it down on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed beside you. 

“Hello.” You were still disoriented and now even more confused. How do you say ‘hello’ to your lover’s wife? Even if the two of you hadn’t actually had flat out penetration sex, he’d fed from you A LOT. That was almost more personal and intimate somehow. 

Eve still smiled brightly seeing you awake. “How are you feeling dearest? Better?” She questions reaching up and smoothing your hair back from your face feeling your forehead, “You certainly look better.” 

“Umm.” You close your eyes trying to clear your head before looking at her again, 

“What’s going on?” Still quite confused. “Where’s Adam?” 

Eve’s smile dimmed a little having hoped Adam would be home so that they could tell you together, or he alone if he wished. “He’s at the hospital tonight.” She said softly. “Some . . . loose ends needed to be tied up.” She reached up touching your chest through the sheet where the faded scare was, “Apologies for this by the way. But I’m afraid neither Adam nor myself have surgical training and we needed your pacemaker if we were to convince the world that you are deceased.” 

You just blink at her almost as if what she said didn’t register on any level, “Sorry?” 

Reaching out she takes your hand in both of hers holding it tightly. Since you didn’t choose this, and Adam said he hadn’t really discussed it with you so much as mentioning it in passing as perhaps a possibility much later down the line, there was no way to know what your reaction is going to be. Without him here to control you as he did before when he locked you in trances in the past, she had to be careful.

“Bette was in the waiting room when he came to find you as soon as the sun went down. Your heart had enough damage in your last attack, you were not going to live to morning.” She began. You just stared at her wide eyed in stunned silence. “Darling,” She says still holding onto your hand before reaching up with her other resting it over your chest. “You can breathe again, although it isn’t necessary now. The pain you were in and have throughout suffered your life is gone.” 

There was another long moment of silence before you seemed to snap back into life, “Are you saying I’m a vampire? That . . .that I’m like you and Adam now?” Eve still couldn’t read what your reaction was and gave a nod. Needless to say it was a lot to take in. “How . . . I mean . . . how did you get me out of the hospital? No one knows? What do you mean Adam’s at the hospital? You needed my pacemaker? What for?” You look down at the scar again and your eyes went wider, “How did you get it!?” 

Now there was a hint of anxiety and fear in your voice and Eve thought it best to simply answer your questions as they came, hoping that Adam would return soon. “To save you, to keep you from slipping away from us we fed you from our own blood first. Then . . .” She hesitated not wanting to say they opened up the stitches and ripped the thing out of your chest, but that was the summery of it. “. . . removed it. Then we fed you again until your wounds healed. Then we spirited you out of the hospital, into Adam’s car and brought you home.” 

“Why? Why didn’t you just leave it in there?” You ask your hand covering the scar. 

“Surgical devices such as that one have serial numbers that can be traced back to the facility that installed them. If no other means of identification can be lifted from a body, police officers can use the serial number as a means of identifying the deceased.” She said. 

“You’re going to use it to fake my death?” You asked still completely at a loss. 

“It will solve a multitude of problems.” She reassured you. 

“What loose ends at the hospital?” You ask as she hadn’t answered those questions. 

“We didn’t have time to adjust the memories of everyone who would be questioned about your disappearance. Only the ones who were immediately present. Adam went back tonight to make certain no one was missed, no one saw us taking you from the hospital.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Adam stood impassively over the body of your father. He'd known without a shadow of a doubt the man would have hunted you to the ends of the earth. He looked at the congealing blood on his hands. The sticky film made the gloves stiff.

Adam looked around the hotel room. Thankfully, they'd chosen one of the few establishments that didn't invest in security cameras. Adam carefully and quietly tossed the room. He took the man's money and credit cards, watch and wedding ring to make it look like a robbery.

Adam settled in behind the wheel of his car. He stared at the drying blood on his hands. Nearly losing you not once, not twice but three times so close together had thrown Adam for a loop. This was his second uncharacteristic act as of late. He drove back to the manse, eager to be in the arms of his loves. He needed to feed again. Fixing all those memories at the hospital, manipulating employees to his will to facilitate your release and to aid in your disappearance, exerting his will on your father to get the man to kill himself, all these things had taken a toll on him.

Eve was right. They would have to move soon. But not until she had recovered from her last bit of travel and you were stable enough to travel without falling into a death sleep or into a blood rage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Adam arrived home, he headed inside taking off his clothing that had blood spilled on it deciding to just deal with it later. He had other things to occupy his time and attentions now. Going up stairs he found Eve standing by the window in his striped dressing gown. He walked up behind her, pulling her hips back against him as he kissed behind her neck and ear wrapping his arms around her hugging her tight. Eve smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder. 

“How did it go love? Everything taken care of?” Eve asked her attention still firmly out the window. 

“Yeah. Everything is going according to plan.” He listened for a moment noticing he couldn’t hear you breathing in his bed. “Did she wake up? Where is she?” He asked. Eve nodded towards the window. He leaned closer seeing you standing barefoot in the middle of the garden out the back door starring straight up at the moon your arms wrapped around yourself, a hand over your heart which had been the bane of your existence your entire life. Even more so then your family was. “What’s she doing?” He asked curiously not having expected you to wake up tonight. 

“She absorbing.” Eve said simply, “I answered what questions she had . . . but I don’t think she’s decided how she feels about her new life quite yet.” She looked at Adam at her shoulder, “She is doing quite well. No wheezing now, she can take full deep breaths; she isn’t exhausted when she woke up. The scar, although small and barely visible, I’m afraid is going to remain.” Adam looked at the time knowing sunrise wasn’t too far off. 

“I’ll bring her in.” He said kissing her neck again starting to turn. Eve quickly caught his hand. 

“Be gentle Adam.” She cautioned. “She’s in shock. We can’t expect her to simply accept everything without a proper period of grieving for her human life.” 

“It’ll be fine my love.” He said kissing her hand. “As you’ve already said, she’s healthier now then she was then.” Eve smiled for him and nodded. 

“Can I suggest you wash that off first?” She said motioning to his neck where there was a smear of blood quite visible. Adam reached up finding that he did indeed get some of it on his skin. He turned and headed to go wash up and change his clothing before going out to find his new fledgling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You’re standing still, your eyes glued on the bright full moon that cast an eerie glow over the landscape. It looked different somehow. Clearer, crisper, and you could see quite far. Further than before. Your senses were flooded with all sorts of scents and sensations. And of course, there was your heart. You couldn’t feel it beating, you didn’t feel tired as you had grown used to being. Not just from your heart condition but from when Adam would feed from you. You would become weak, and fall asleep folded in his arms each time. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” You hear Adam say as he stood behind you. “The changes are the most noticeable at first. But you’ll become more accustomed to them as time goes and your memory of your old life fades.” His voice was gentle. 

You were quiet not moving your eyes from above you. Adam walks closer and gently wraps his arms around you pulling your body against him, holding you tight. You look down seeing his arm and finding it wasn’t as cold as you were used to. It wasn’t because he hadn’t fed, it was that your bodies were now the same temperature. Almost nonexistent. He leaned his head against your shoulder holding you close. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked sincerely. 

“Numb. Like . . . like there’s electricity crawling under my skin.” You say softly your hand returning to the scar over your heart. 

He hugs you closer and rested cheek to yours and whispers gently, “You just need some time to adjust, my dear one. And I’m with you. I won’t leave you. Wild horses couldn’t tear us apart.” He brushes your cheek with his fingertips, down to your chest opening the shirt just enough to see that the scar, the remnant of the extensive surgeries you’d suffered. It was barely noticeable now. You’d have to look close to see it. 

Reaching up you wrap your hand around his holding it against your chest closing your eyes. He just held you tight for several moments. Despite knowing about the strained relationship between you and your family, if you discovered what happened to your father he had a feeling you wouldn’t be as readily forgiving as one would think. Loyalty was something that had always been a big part of your basic make up. They weren’t good for you, you spent your life running away and trying to stay hidden from, but the cold fact of it was they were still your human blood relations and family. He decided that little secret about why you didn’t have to worry about them coming after you was best kept with him. Not even Eve would know. 

“Come on love.” He said gently. “It’s nearly sunrise. You can’t be out here when the sun starts to come up.” He took your hand and led you back inside securing the doors and windows for the day.

Adam shut the doors behind you. Your ears perked up, hearing a cacophony from Adam's music room. You darted in that direction and nearly crashed into the door. Adam caught you before you fell backward. He chuckled. "Easy, my treasure." You blushed a fierce crimson. Well, not exactly. It was a soft pink but it felt like more. "You'll get the hang of it. Eve and I will help you."

You walked into the music room, wrapped in his arms from behind. He smiled as he pressed his face into your hair. Eve paused in her magical twirling. It warmed and filled her heart to see you together. He loved you both with all of his heart. She might have been his anchor, but you were his sail. You gave him purpose. A distraction from his zombie depression, his low moods. For that alone, she loved you.

Eve sidestepped the table and swept you into her arms. Adam let you go, watching his women, his loves twirl around the room in flurry of skirts and laughter. Adam stepped into your path and was spirited away in the twirling. His heart felt light, like never before. He recalled Eve's words the last time they were in Detroit, when he'd gotten low enough to have a wooden bullet made.

You danced the remaining night away, falling into Adam's bed all together for the first time. The rising sun weighed heavy on you, pushing your eyelids closed. Eve carefully undressed your sleeping form as she softly to Adam.

"We'll need blood soon. Her heart took a lot of repair. She drank almost as much as Ava is capable of."

"Ava is a pig."

"But Lilo is a newborn. She'll require more blood than we have."

"I'll take care of it." Adam watched as his ethereal wife shed her dress and climbed onto the bed. His body responded as any man's would but there was time everlasting for that. He peeled the jeans down his legs and stepped out of them. He settled in on the opposite side of you. You sighed in your sleep and rolled toward him, recognizing his presence even in this new state. 

He tucked your head into his chest, resting his chin atop it. Eve spooned against your back, tangling all your legs together. One of her arms slid up to take his hand, the other to hug the both of you against her. You shifted to wrap your arm behind you and rest upon her thigh.  
You and Adam had a long, hard road ahead. Eve would be there, too. But for now, he was content to fall asleep in the arms of the women he loved.

 

The End


End file.
